The Forgotten Dragon
by Spartan B312
Summary: What happened to the other eggs on the night of the raid on the dragon temple. This is the story of a young dragon who was forced to grow up on his own , with no idea what he was
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Spyro, I do own my OC , name will be released soon.**_

_**Enjoy **_

15 years before Malefor was defeated, 15 years before the two brave dragons saved the world, on the same night Cynder was stolen, on the same night that Spyro's egg floated down the river, another dragon egg was saved. The savoir was a dragon named Gaia. Gaia had been ordered by the guardians to take this egg. He had to take it far away, and keep it safe from Malefor. He flew with all of his strength, away from the temple. He flew north in search of a good hiding place for his precious cargo. He flew until he came across a cave located in the side of a mountain. He hid the egg inside, and went of to look for food. Soon after he arrived back with food a large group of apes arrived.

"Why have you come here?" Gaia asked

"To wipe all of you dragon scumbags of the face of the earth." The leader replied "And to the point, I am here to destroy the egg that you had brought here with you." He finished, with a evil smirk.

"Yes I had an egg, but I lost it as I flew over the ocean!" He lied trying to look sad he looked at the ground

"Oh well, I guess Malefor will have to be satisfied with your death." He spat at the dragon. "Archers, up front and kill the dragon"

Gaia didn't have a chance; He was surrounded, stuck in a cave and hopelessly outnumbered. He decided the best he could do was lead the apes away from the cave. He charged straight at the apes. They all flinched backward enough to let him take flight and soar of into the distance.

"Follow the scum, the one who catches him gets two weeks extra rations". The leader growled.

This of course was the right amount of motivation they all needed. Not one of them noticed the small black egg hidden in the shadows.

_Two days later _

A small crack appeared in the egg as the small black and red dragon struggled to get out. After half an hour of trying, he managed to tip it over so that he could get out. He took a look around. Slightly confused at the large animal carcase he saw in front of him. Then his nose started to work and he smelt the meat on the animal, which was enough to let his instincts take effect. They told him that this was food, and he needed it to survive. He quickly ran over and took a bite out of it. He smiled as he tasted it. _Yum_ he thought. As he ripped in. This would last him a while. Then he took a look around the outside of the cave. He saw a small rive flowing along side of the rocks. Then his instincts kicked in again. He was told by them that this was water, the other thing he needed to stay alive. He then looked at the drop, and thought better of simply jumping. He then spotted a smaller ledge that leaded to a path down to the river. Deciding that this was the best way down he followed the path.

When he arrived down at the river he spotted some more of those animals that he had feasted on._ The seem a lot bigger when they are alive_ He thought to himself. He then ran down to get a drink from the water. He saw his reflection in the water. A small black head with a red stripe down the middle, and stubs where two horns would grow. And his mouth was small muzzle smiling back at him. _So that me huh? I have no idea what I am _He thought. _Oh well, better get back to my cave._ He happily trotted back up to the path and into the cave. He curled himself into a ball and fell asleep

_10 years later_

By this time the dragon had gotten bigger, His horns had grown quite a bit, and they were red and spiky. Also a rather scary object had begun to grow at the base of his tail, it was red like his horns and spiked out in several different directions. He smiled to himself. His personality was quite the opposite. He was timid and scared of anything bigger than himself, but the deer no longer scared him, he new they were quite docile and made very good food. When he was little all he had to eat was bugs. He could still taste them, they were yuck, but they kept him alive. He walked out to get something to eat, he ran down to theriver. He had gotten good at hunting now; he knew that at the time that the sun was the highest that most of the animals came down for a drink. He snuck into the long grass and stayed there until his prey arrived. While he waited, he often thought about things. This time a old thought came to his mind. Who and what was he? He hadn't seen any other creature that looked like him. He felt so alone in this world. He wished he had someone to talk to. He heard a rustling in the grass near the river.

The deer walked down to the water, oblivious to the danger that lurked behind it. Just as it went down to get a drinks, something latched down onto its neck and bit down hard. It let out a desperate wail as it slowly fell to the ground.

The young dragon didn't like what he had to do to survive, but it was either the deer or himself. He sighed as he dragged his food up to his cave. He sat down and dug in.

_5 years later._

The young dragon was now 15. His horns were almost fully grown, and had red markings running along his black scales. He had been awoken by a large boom. Curiously he walked outside to see a Giant demonic looking thing climbing Out of a mountain. He sat there wide eyed as it slowly travelled across the land, leaving a trail of fire behind it. It got over the mountain and continued travelling across the land. He decided to go back inside._ Whatever that thing was, I will not have anything to do with it _He thought.

_Later that day_

He ran into his cave as the earthquake started. _What the hell is happening _He thought as the mountain he was so accustom to seeing from his cave began to open up before his eyes. He looked in horror, the crack that was emerging cut the land into two. But then he saw something quite unusual, a Purple light that nearly blinded him. He fell backwards and rubbed his eyes. When he recovered, He saw the land slowly joining back together.

He silently thanked whatever had stopped the world from splitting in two and retreated back into his cave. Where he quickly fell asleep.

_**Hey guys **_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus The Dragon Signing out**_


	2. The meeting

_**Hey guys**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own my OC. Name released this chap: D bet you can guess it as Its my first Frantic**_

_**Thanks to KOH for review. I'm very new to this and need pointers. I'm very bad with capitals (My teachers nickname for me is Mr random capital letter)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1- The Meeting**_

The young dragon awoke the next day, head still shaking from the earthquake yesterday. He looked towards the mountain and could see a huge scar in the land left by the two huge rocks colliding the previous day after that purple light had brought them back together. There was now a mountain range down the middle of the forest just outside of his cave home and the nearby river.

He had a suspicion that the huge creature that he had seen recently had something to do with it. In the meantime however, he had decided to go out and explore a little. After all the furthest he had been was to the lake. Because he had never been taught how to fly, he had to run everywhere. This didn't allow the young dragon much time for exploring as he wasted most of his energy on killing his food and dragging it up the deep slope to his cave.

To solve this problem the young dragon had not eaten as much over the past few days, stockpiling it in the shadows so that it would not rot as quickly. He still, however had no way of efficiently carrying it without becoming tired. As he tucked into his freshly caught deer he noticed the skin was quite leathery. He decided to skin this deer before he completely destroyed the skin. He then cut it into a smaller circle and put his food into it. _But how do I keep it closed_ He thought to himself. He then spotted one of the deer's antlers, Formed the skin into a bag, and stuck the antler through the top to keep it closed._ Yep, that'll work_ He thought to himself happily.

The young dragon decided that tomorrow he would set out to find somewhere else to live; He was getting a bit tired of his old cave. With that he curled himself into a ball and quickly fell asleep.

That night he had a dream, He was in a large room with a giant hourglass in he middle. _Damn, how'd I get in here?_ The young dragon thought to himself.

"Greetings young dragon" A loud voice boomed over towards his direction "It is heartening to see that another eg has survived throughout the war.

The young dragon turned around quickly, and almost screamed with fright at what he saw. It was another, Just like him but much, much bigger.

"What are you?" He asked timidly

The former fire guardian Ignitus looked down at him with a smile "Well I'm a dragon, like you." Ignitus looked thoughtfully at the small Dragon "But I suppose you have never seen another dragon before, because you would have either known who I was, or be killed by Malefor's hand."

"Why would this Malefor want to kill me?" The young dragon asked; fear now no existent but in its place curiosity

"Before I tell you, do you have a name young dragon?"

He shook his head "I haven't ever needed one, I have no one to talk to" He finished sadly

Ignitus seemed to think for a minute "How about Solus, it's Latin for alone"

"Yeah, I like it, but what Latin?" Solus asked

"It's an ancient language. But to answer your other question, Malefor would have had you killed because he didn't want another generation of dragons to live" Ignitus explained. "If you want, I could tell you the whole story"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Solus replied as he sat down

"It all started a long time ago, A legendary purple dragon was born, his name was Malefor" Ignitus said as a book flew over to Solus Ignitus chuckled at the dragons amazement and continued the story. "Malefor had unimaginable power; He originally had control over the element of fire, but unlike other dragons he could master other. Slowly he gained control over the other elements, Electricity, Ice and Earth." Ignitus took a breath as the book turned a page "At first he was encouraged to continue, but eventually he wanted to learn some dark elements, the guardians till allowed him to continue. These elements were poison, fear, wind and shadow. These powers corrupted him"

"And so he turned evil?" Solus asked

"Yes, unfortunately" Ignitus said sadly. "And for this he was banished, we believed that he would not return, but we were wrong." The page turned again showing an ugly ape, brandishing a large sword Ignitus continued "He did return, with an army of apes. This is where you came in; you were part of the eight dragon eggs that were at the temple when malefor attacked. Several eggs were evacuated; we presumed none had survived, except for two. One of them was the next purple dragon, Spyro and the other was Cynder." He ordered the book on Malefor to close, and a new on, pure black with red came out. Ignitus pause and started again. "We believed that those two were the only surviving dragons, until I found this a couple of days ago"

Solus immediately recognised the markings on the book "Is that my book?" He asked

Ignitus replied with a simple "Yes"

"Can we see it, please?" he asked

Ignitus laughed at Solus's curiosity "Yes, we may" He opened the book and began "Your eg was one of the few evacuated on the night of Malefor's attack. We left you with the dragon Gaia; he carried you away from the temple and to a cave, which is where you still live."

"What happened to Gaia?" Solus asked, concern evident in his voice

"He was attacked by apes; to save you he drew them away. There has been no sign of him since." Ignitus said sadly. "And up until now you have been living a relatively peaceful life, and I must say you are very ingenious coming up with that bag."

"Thanks" He said happily "But you must have brought me here for a reason, didn't you?"

"Yes actually. I heard that you were planning to set out soon. So I summoned you here to the White Isle so I could teach you how to use your element, and how to fly." Ignitus answered

"Really?" Solus said, now very excited.

Ignitus just nodded and signalled for Solus to follow him. He lead solus into a room that even Spyro had not been the middle was a large table that had each of the 8 elements painted on them.

"What does this do" Solus asked

"It determines your element, simply jump up on here and you element shall light up"

So Solus jumped on to the weird table and the element of fear shined the brightest

Solus looked worried all of a sudden "Didn't you say that fear was a dark element?" He asked

"Yes, but the element does not make the dragon." Ignitus replied "Cynder is a good example of that."

"Ok good, I just don't want to be evil, that's all, and I'd rather be helpful." Solus said happily

"Ok focus on that target over there. Be calm, and breathe out" Ignitus instructed

Solus did as he was told, and soon a stream of red came out of his mouth, and it hit the target dead on..." Whoa he said, what would have that done to a live enemy?"

Ignitus had noticed something peculiar; usually the fear element was use by emitting a high pitched scream. Solus had breathed it out and that wasn't how it was supposed to happen._ Unless his fear isn't normal_ Ignitus thought." I will return shortly" He told Solus.

He marched out of the room and retrieved the book of elements and started flicking though the book until he reached fear.

"Ah, there it is "Ignitus said to himself he scanned the page until he found something that looked similar to what Solus had done. It was a rare fear variant that was called _Fear control_. The user can scare his enemy's into their control for a short amount of time.

He ran back into the target room and explained all of this to Solus

"Cool!" Solus said even more happily. "You mean I can have a small army!"

"Yes, but it is limited to a small amount of time." Ignitus replied

"Can you teach me how to fly now?" Solus asked

"Yes, I can "Ignitus replied.

I took about half a hour to teach Solus how to fly, But once he had, Ignitus could see that he was a natural.

"Very good, Solus" Ignitus praised "but when you wake up, I have need for your help."

"Sure, what is it" he asked "It's the least I can do"

"I need you to find Spyro and Cynder." They are unconscious near your home. They recently saved the world, and need some help to get back to Warfang, the dragon city. Tell them Ignitus sent you, I'm sure Spyro would be overjoyed"

"Can do" Solus replied as he slowly started to wake up "Thanks for all your help.

_The Next Morning_

Solus woke up and sat up straight, happy he no had someone to help. To make sure he tried flying again. Sure enough he could still fly "Ok" he told himself "I have some heros to wake up

_To be continued_

_**Hope you liked **_

_**R&R plz **_

_**Your opinion is appreciated **_

_**Solus the Dragon Signing out**_


	3. The search

_**Hey Guys **_

_**Next chapter**_

_**I do not own Spyro. I do own my OC Solus**_

_**Keep the reviews coming.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 2- The search**_

Solus spread his wings as he took flight, searching for the two dragons. He never knew that flying would be so good. He could now go out searching far and wide. But he had a job to do.

_How am I supposed to find these two?_ He thought, as he scanned the ground._ I don't even know what they look like, I know that one is purple, but they could be anywhere._

Solus continued flying, looking at the rivers and forests below him. _Even if I don't find them, searching will be fun. Flying makes me feel so free _

He continued flying for quite a while, stopping every now and then to rest. It was almost night time when he spotted them._ They are unconscious close to your home_ He remembered Ignitus saying _Yeah real close _Solus thought sarcastically as he dived down to what he assumed was Spyro and Cynder.

As he got closer, he saw they were about his age. Because they were heroes he had expected them to be big and muscular, but they were no bigger than him.

Solus got closer to the ground and realised something. _Hey wait a minute, how am I going to…_Solus was thinking as he crashed into the earth with a loud thud.

He got up shakily and said groggily "I think I might just camp here for tonight." and he fell to the ground asleep.

_The next morning_

Solus awoke the next morning to see that both Spyro and Cynder were still unconscious. He checked that they were breathing. _Good _he thought _now how am I going to wake them up._

Solus heard running water nearby. _Ah, that's how._ He thought as he dragged them both over to the water. He jumped in, it felt nice and cold._ This should do_ he thought. He undid the small bag he was carrying with him and emptied out the stuff that was inside.

A small amount of green crystals he had gathered fell out. He had no idea what they were for, but the looked nice so he had grabbed them. He filled the bag with water and walked over to Spyro.

As the freezing water splashed on Spyro's face he jolted up with as start

"Wow, that's cold" Spyro said "Hey, where am I?"

As Spyro looked around he almost didn't see they other dragon sitting there. He looked straight past but then quickly looked back at it.

"What the? Who are you?" Spyro asked the black dragon who was now re filling he bag.

"Oh, I'm Solus, and I was sent here to wake you up and help you get back to Warfang." Solus said smiling.

"Why are you filling that bag up?" Spyro asked

"To wake up Cynder." Solus replied calmly

This word started the gears in Spyro's mind "CYNDER!" He yelled as he spotted her lying unconscious. Then he remembered everything. "Wake her up now!" he yelled

"Ok, Ok just hold on" Solus replied, dragging the heavy water filled bag over to her, pouring it on her face

"Yahhhhh, that is very cold" Cynder yelled

Spyro nearly knocked Cynder over as he ran up and gave her a hug.

Cynder smiled and said "Hello Spyro"

"Cynder, we did it, Malefor's gone" Spyro said happily

"We did it Spyro" Cynder said tears of happiness pouring down her face.

Solus just sat and smiled as the two dragon hugged. _That just made my day, and It's only early _He thought.

Then Spyro turned to Solus. And then shock took over "There's another young dragon!!" Spyro said startled

"Yep, and I was sent here to wake you up" Solus replied smiling

"Who sent you?" Cynder asked curiosity taking over

"A large blue dragon named Ignitus" He said

"Ignitus is alive?" Spyro said happily

"As far as I can tell" Solus replied.

Spyro's face lit up with joy, and he started crying as well.

Solus let the two dragons gather themselves, when they looked relatively calm he continued. "Ok, I was also sent to help you get back to Warfang. But I have never been there; I don't suppose you know the way?"

"Sure do, when do we head out?" Spyro asked

"Whenever you're ready" Solus replied

Spyro looked at Cynder and asked "Do you want to head straight back?"

"I think we may need one day to rest, the adrenaline from waking up so suddenly is wearing off and I feel like my legs wont allow me to move" Cynder answered.

"Fine by me" Solus answered "You two stay here and I'll get us some food."

The two just nodded Spyro lay down and allowed Cynder to curl up along side him.

Solus just smiled and trotted of in search of a deer. He found a small lake and waited in hiding until an unfortunate animal wondered up to the water for a drink.

It didn't take long, a large looking Buck soon wondered up to the waterline. _This could be tough_ he thought. Then he remembered his fear power. He unleashed it on the Buck and it walked towards him, standing completely still. He jumped up and cut the bucks neck.

It took him the good part of an hour to drag it back to Spyro and Cynder. When he arrived ha saw them asleep.

"Foods here!" he yelled.

They awoke slowly

"How did you catch that?" Spyro asked, looking at the buck, which was at least 5 times bigger than the other dragon.

"I used my fear power, it let me control it, so it was easy to kill" Solus panted, clearly out of breath after carrying it to them

"Dig in;" Solus said "I might just lay down for a minute.

Spyro smiled and started eating, so did Cynder. 5 minutes later Solus joined in.

"So what's your story Solus?" Cynder asked

"Not much to tell really" He started "I hatched in a cave, all alone and was forced to fend for myself for 15 years. Few days ago I decided that I would go out and explore. That night I had a dream and Ignitus taught me how to use my powers and to fly. He then asked a favour. He wanted me to find you guys and to head back to Warfang with you".

"How did you survive for 15 years?" Spyro asked

"I was lucky; my cave had a small lake for me to get water from. When I was younger, I had to eat bugs, but as I got bigger, I started hunting deer. That was enough to keep me alive."

"And this is the first time that you have talked to anyone?" Cynder asked

"Yep, besides Ignitus"

"Wow" Spyro said.

"But what about you two?" Solus asked "He told me you were heroes"

Spyro then told Solus about all of His and Cynder's adventures. It took a good 30 minutes. Cynder took over at the parts that were too painful for Spyro to talk about, Like Ignitus's death.

By the end of it Solus was shocked to say the least "No wonder you two are so close, after all you have been through." He said

He then looked up to the sky, It was dark now. "We better get some sleep, we have a long journey tomorrow" Spyro said

Solus didn't need to be told twice. No sooner had the words left Spyro's mouth that Solus was asleep on the floor. They both laughed. "Night Cynder" Spyro said as he lay down.

"Night Spyro" Cynder said as she curled around him, enjoying the warmth he offered. She sat awake for a while._ I wonder If he heard me, what I said to him_ She thought. She kissed him and said "I love you"


	4. The Journey Begins

_**Hey Guys**_

_**I don't own Spyro; I do own my OC Solus**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 3- The Journey **_

Solus was the first to wake up the next morning. He got up slowly and glanced over to the other two. _Still asleep, good, I'll go get some food._ He thought. He didn't sleep much last night; he heard what Cynder said to Spyro. _I hope she tell him soon, the tension is killing me_

He happily ran towards the lake where he caught the buck yesterday. It was still dark, but he sat there for a while, hoping to see the sunrise. While he waited he had time to think. He was nervous about going to the dragon city. He wasn't very good at talking to people; yesterday he was able to talk to Spyro and Cynder because he had time to plan it while he was searching. When he had to think on his feet and think of something to say, he just froze. _My social skills leave much to be desired. _He thought sadly.

Just then the sun came up, and seemed to wash all of his troubles away with the darkness. He sat there for about half an hour before the first deer came past. Using the same old routine he used since the day he was born, he hid in the grass. Then he jumped out and grabbed onto the deer's neck. He held on tight, draining the energy and the life of his prey.

As he was walking back, deer in his mouth, he began thinking about Spyro and Cynder again.

_Those two are lucky to have each other; I'm the only other young dragon, left without someone._ Solus thought glumly. _Oh well, I will just have to hope more of the eggs survived._

When he arrived back, the sun was just reaching over the treetops that surrounded the clearing that they were staying in. Spyro and Cynder were still asleep.

He walked over to the lake and filled the bag with water again. He then splashed it over the sleeping couple.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Spyro yelled

"You have to work out a better way of waking us up" Cynder said, shaking of the water

"Ok guys, sorry but I haven't had to do it before, you are the first people I've had to wake up." Solus said as he shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Breakfast is here, and then we head out for Warfang"

The three of them started eating. As they ate Solus looked at Spyro, he was thinking about something, Solus could see it. _I will ask him about it later._

About 10 minutes later the three of them had taken flight.

_Ah, I forgot how good flying felt_ Solus thought as he felt the air rush over his wings. He eyed Spyro to see that he and Cynder were playing tag. Right now Spyro was having a hard time catching Cynder, as she was smaller and more agile. Every tome he got close, Cynder pulled off some impressive moves to avoid him.

He watched them and smiled. They really were close. But he had to focus on the task at hand

"So, how far away is Warfang?" Solus asked

"About a day's flight from here" Spyro answered as he sneakily tagged Cynder and flew away.

"Hey, no fair!" She called at him and quickly flew after him.

This continued for most of the day, with Solus quite happy to watch the other twos antics. Night soon fell over the land, and they decided to camp for tonight, Solus had one question.

"Guys, any tips on how to land?" He asked "Last time didn't go so well."

"Yeah, sure" Spyro answered "Just spread your wings out and don't flap. You will slowly descend"

"Ok, thanks" Solus said and he did as he was told. Sure enough, within a minute or two, he had reached the ground safely.

With that, the three of them set up camp. Spyro went to find firewood, Cynder went to find some water and Solus went to hunt some deer. By the time solus came back, dragging two dead deer, Spyro and Cynder had finished their jobs. There faces lit up by the fire.

"Foods here" Solus said as he dragged the food to the fire. The other two soon dug in, and soon all that was left was a pile of bones. Solus chewed on one of the leg bones that still had some meat on them.

"You all right Spyro" Solus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Spyro replied

"You just look like you have a lot on your mind" Solus answered

"Actually, there is." Spyro confessed. He then checked to see that Cynder was asleep. "It's about Cynder. I keep on remembering something about when we defeated Malefor."

"Let me guess" Solus said "She said I love you." He said smiling

"How did you know?' Spyro asked.

"She said it again last night, you were asleep though." Solus explained

"Ah, that's a lot of my mind." Spyro said "I was trying to think of a way to tell here that I loved her bac, it will be allot easier now."

Meanwhile Cynder was listening, and smiled to herself _he loves me back! I can't believe it._ She thought happily. She drifted of to sleep with this happy thought. The dragon she loved most loved her back, and at that moment, she was at peace with the world.

The next morning Spyro was up first. Thinking of a way to tell Cynder that he loved her. As he paced around Solus was watching him. _I wish I could help him, but I probable know less about girls then he does._

Then Spyro got an idea. The best way to tell someone that you loved them was a flower. As he set out Solus got up

"Where you off to?" Solus asked

"To get something for Cynder" Spyro replied

"Oh, go ahead then" He Solus said smiling

Spyro trotted off happily, looking for a good flower. He looked through a small clearing to see a white flower with purple jutting out of the middle. _Ah, that will do._

When he got back he patiently waited for Cynder to wake up. When she began to stir he pulled the flower out. When she was fully awake he waked over.

He had planned what he was going to say on the way back, but his nerves still kicked in none the less.

"Cynder" Spyro said

"Yeah Spyro "She said noticing him.

"I'd just like to tell you… um let you know….that you're the most beautiful dragoness that I have ever laid my eyes on, and that I love you" he said presenting the flower.

"Oh, Spyro!" She cried out "I love you too" Accepting the flower and pulling him in for a kiss.

Spyro was shocked by Cynder last action, but didn't resist. Moving in to.

Solus watched, pretending to be asleep still._ Yet again, a brilliant start to the day_ He thought. He then pretended to wake up.

"You two look like you need some time on your own" Solus said, the two dragons noticed him and blushed "Don't worry, I'll just go get some food" he walked of and winked a Spyro in a way of saying_ good job buddy._

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Hope romance wasn't to bad, im not that good at writing them yet**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus The Dragon signing out**_


	5. Arrival at the city

_**Hey guys**_

_**Thanks for all of your feedback**_

_**I don't own Spyro; I do own my OC Solus**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 4- Arrival at the City.**_

While the three dragons made their way home, the other had started to give up hope on Spyro and Cynder. The young dragons didn't know it, but it had been a week since Malefor's defeat. Search parties had been sent out, but to no avail.

Spyro's best friend and adopted brother Sparx was sitting on the great wall surrounding the city. He had come there every day looking out for Spyro and Cynder. He had also started to doubt if the dragons had survived. He looked out to the horizon sadly._ Where are you bro?_ He thought.

_Back to the dragons camp._

Solus arrived back once again with food. This time he had caught three smaller animals, he was sure they were getting tired of deer.

Spyro spotted the strange creature. "What's that?"

"It's a monkey" Solus answered calmly as he lay one down in front of Spyro. "Thought you would be tired of deer"

"Ok, thanks for the thought" Cynder said. She moved over to Spyro and sat down next to them.

Spyro took a bite. His face lit up "Yum tastes a lot better than deer"

The three of them ate in silence.

"What is Warfang like?" Solus asked.

"We couldn't tell you really." Cynder said "Last time we were there only for a short time, and there was a war going on."

"But even then it looked wonderful." Spyro explained

"Well, now I can't wait to get there, how far is left?"

"At the most, 1 hour" Spyro answered.

"You both ready?" Solus asked

'You bet" Spyro and Cynder answered in unison. So they took of

As they were flying, Spyro and Cynder no longer played tag. Instead they flew straight ahead, wanting to get back to the city fast. They did, however constantly steal glances at each other

Solus flew behind and smiled. _It's quite ironic, that little less then a year ago, those two were enemies. Now they were lovers._

He thought._ It's starting to look like anything can happen in this world._

Soon after they got their first sight of the city.

"Ah, where finally back" Spyro said.

_Back at the wall_

Sparx was just about to head back to the elders when he saw three dots off in the distance. He squinted to se that they were shaped like dragons. He watched as they got closer. There were two black dragons and one purple one._ Wait. Purple_ He thought

"Spyro!" He yelled as he shot of towards the figures.

The three were getting closer to the city. Solus was taking in the view. _Whoa Spyro was right, this place is wonderful. _Just ten he saw a tiny light that wasn't there before. Then he heard something. Someone call out Spyro's name. It soon got closer.

"Sparx!" Spyro replied just as the tiny dragonfly crashed into him.

"Spyro, you're alive!" Sparx yelled, hugging Spyro horn

"Good to see you, Sparx" Spyro said, overjoyed to see his brother

Sparx then flew over to Cynder "Thank you." He said sincerely "Thank you for keeping Spyro safe." He hugged Cynder to. "Hey, who's the new guy?"

"Oh, this is Solus, he helped us get back." Spyro explained

"But there wasn't suppose to be anymore young dragons" Sparx said.

"He was taken away on the night the temple was attacked, and he found us" Cynder told the eccentric little dragonfly

Solus smiled and offered Sparx his paw. Sparx flew forward and shook it. "Hey guys, shouldn't we find the guardians?" Solus asked

"Yep, Sparx do you know where they are?" Spyro asked

"Sure do follow me" Sparx replied.

The three dragons plus Sparx headed back over the city walls, It was still early so there were few moles and cheetahs up, but the few that were stared in astonishment at Spyro as they walked past.

Within a few minuets they arrived at a large house.

"The guardians are in there" Sparx said "I'll go wake them up."

The three dragons waited by the door and began talking about what they were going to tell the guardians. Sparx flew upstairs and into Terrador's room

"HEY, BIG GUY, WAKE UP!" Sparx yelled

"What is it Sparx" Terrador growled.

"There is someone that you and the other guardians might want to see." Sparx replied. Terrador told Sparx to go downstairs and wait for him to wake up the other two.

5 minutes late the Guardians walked down the stairs, saw Spyro and almost tripped over each other to get down there first. Terrador succeeded and was the first to address Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro, Cynder, you're alive!" he yelled

Cyril then made his entrance and stammered "How did you survive?"

Volteer came in. And for the first time in his life, he was speechless. He just stood there and stared

"Its good to see you guys" Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

"Hey where's Ignitus?" Volteer asked

Spyro felt he had to tell them, in the fire Guardian's honour "He fell in as we crossed the ring of fire" he said sadly "But from what our friend here told us, we think he is the new chronicler.

"You're friend." Terrador asked

"Oh, yes" Cynder started "Solus, you can come out now"

Solus was hiding behind the large couch in the corner of the room. He tentatively stepped out.

All three Guardians looked at Solus for a good three seconds and then realised what they were looking at. Volteer passed out. Terrador smiled "So another egg lives"

Solus was still just sitting there, and noticed Volteer. "You guys want me to wake him up?" He asked Spyro and Cynder

"I'm not sure he would appreciate water in the face, he will come to soon enough" Spyro answered

The other two Guardians the asked "So young dragon, how did you survive these 15 years"

Solus then proceeded to tell his story, right up to where Sparx had greeted them.

The two Guardians stood their in shock. They were most interested in his element "Do you have a name young dragon?" Terrador asked

"Yes, it's Solus" Solus answered.

Terrador introduced himself, Cyril and Volteer. Terrador notice Cyril staring at Spyro and Cynder. The two had there tails intertwined and they were constantly glancing at each other, he turned toward Solus. "When did that happen?" He asked smiling.

"Earlier this morning" Solus said.

"You young dragons have done brilliantly, and you deserve some rest. All three of you are welcome to stay here, but we need to ask you some questions tomorrow" Terrador announced.

"Thanks Terrador!" The three of them said happily "Do you mind if Cynder and I share a room" Spyro asked

"Not at all" Terrador answered. _Ah, to be young again._

The three of them ran up to their rooms, eager to rest. Solus was soon fast asleep in his room and Spyro and Cynder were curled up against each other, enjoying each other's warmth. Terrador sat downstairs on the couch downstairs

_If Solus survived, surly other must have also_ He thought happily _and I am sure the three would like to look for them._ With this happy thought he drifted asleep.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	6. A new dragon

_**Hey guys**_

_**Keeps the feedback coming**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own my OC Solus.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Spyro and Cynder lay asleep in their room, curled up against each other. Cynder began to stir.

She yawned and noticed Spyro next to her. He was still asleep, a smile across his face. She licked him on his face, and he opened his eyes.

"Hello Cynder" He said lovingly, licking her back.

"Morning Spyro, should we go and wake Solus?" She asked

Spyro nodded, a cheeky smile forming "Do you have a bucket" He asked

"Yeah, why….oh" Cynder asked as she realised what he was suggesting.

Meanwhile Solus was in his room. Still asleep, he was dreaming

_Dream start_

Solus was back in the chroniclers room.

"Ignitus!" he called out "You here?"

"Yes young dragon and I have some exciting news. I have located another young dragon!"

"Really?" Solus said now filling with excitement "Where is it?"

"She is near the valley of Avalar, in the forest leading out to the ocean." Ignitus answered.

With that he started drifting away "Good luck Solus may the ancestors watch over you." Ignitus said as Solus was suddenly engulfed in water.

Solus opened his eyes to see Spyro and Cynder rolling over laughing, he then noticed a bucket in Spyro's paw.

Solus jumped up and shook himself of. "I guess I deserved that" he said sheepishly

Then he remembered his dream. "Guys, we have to see the guardians, now!" He yelled

Spyro and Cynder stopped laughing and looked at him with confused looks. "Why?" Spyro asked.

"Because Ignitus just told me where another dragon is in hiding" Solus replied running out of his room.

The other two were quick to follow him. Solus ran down the stairs and saw the guardians at the table, sharing a large bull.

Terrador was eating one of its legs when he spotted the three rushing down the stairs." Ah young dragons, what's the rush?"

"Terrador, Ignitus spoke to me again last night, and he told me where another dragon is!" Solus said as calmly as he could.

Terrador smiled "And I suppose you want to go and look for the dragon?"

Solus nodded. "I was planning to set out now actually, to let you know where I was going."

_Well, this has turned out well, saves me the trouble of asking them_ Terrador thought. Then he answered " Of course you may go and search."

"Spyro, Cynder you don't need to come if you don't want to, after all you have been through you need some rest" Solus announced

"Ok, fine" Spyro said as he smiled "But you're not getting rid of us next time."

"Ok, I should be back by tomorrow afternoon" solus said as he walked out of the house.

Terrador just watched the young dragon. _Who could blame him for being so anxious to find this other dragon. After all, Spyro and Cynder have each other, and he needs someone to._

Solus walked down the street, looking at the stalls that littered it._ I wish I had time to look around, but I have a job to do. He thought. _When he reached the city gates he remembered something. He didn't have any idea where Avalar was. He saw a cheetah wearing a red cape, and armed with a bow. He walked over to it.

"Hello there, Do you know where Avalar is" Solus asked politely

The cheetah looked around at the dragon and replied. He was stunned at what he saw to say the least but he answered anyway "It's about half an hour north east on here" He replied

"Thank you…" Solus said asking for a name

"Hunter" The cheetah replied.

As the dragon took of, Hunter stood there, still stunned at the sudden appearance of the young dragon. He was here to see the guardians, but didn't expect to see another young dragon like Spyro and Cynder. He would ask the guardians about that.

As Solus flew away from the city, he wondered what this new dragon would be like, and if he would be able to convince the dragon to come back to the city._ Well there is only one way to find out_

_**Arrggh.. Epic writers block**_

_**Sorry this chap was a bit short, I just want in a good writing mood**_

_**R&R plz Solus the dragon signing out **_


	7. The Rescue

_**Hey guys**_

_**I think I am over writers block**_

_**Guess I will find out as I write. Thanks for reviews and tips. :D**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own my OC Solus, and my new OC introduced this chapter.**_

_**(Parts in brackets what Malefor's army was saying) **_

_**And KOH thanks for noticing that, yes it was a typo and that is what it was meant to say**_

_**Enjoy**_

When we left of Solus was heading toward the forest, hoping to find another dragon.

_Meanwhile, in the forest._

Even though Malefor was defeated, his army's hadn't completely disappeared; a small group of Wyvern's accompanied by Grublins walked down a small park ("Spread out you idiots, there has been a dragon sighting") one of the wyverns ordered, the Grublins went in first, checking the surrounding area, the Wyverns supervised.

A young female dragon lay on the ground, using her power to camouflage herself. _If they spot me, I'm dead; _She thought _I don't know how to fight._ Just then a grublin was getting very close, almost on top of her. She kept completely still as it stepped over. The rest of the group wasn't far behind. She got up, her camouflage fading. She didn't see the Wyverns following closely behind.

The lead Wyvern spotted her ("Turn around, I have found it!")

Solus was now flying directly above the forest. He had been searching for only 5 minutes. _Ok if I were that dragon, where would I hide?_ He thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud demonic shriek from below. _I better go and check it out _he thought as he dived towards the forest floor.

The female dragon was now running for her life, Wyverns close behind._ Why do I always get up too soon? _She asked herself.

The lead Wyvern was chasing close behind, screeching after her._ What are these things anyway, I haven't seen anything like them here before, and I have been here a while._

This dragon was a deep shade of green with some brown markings down her side. They also ran up here blue underbelly. She had blue horns and a leaf shaped tail blade. Her name was Natura.

Natura kept on running, but the Wyvern was gaining on her. She began to worry._ What will that thing do to me if it catches up?_

Just then a blast of red hit the lead Wyvern, sending it in the opposite direction. The others were still coming though. She froze in fear. _Whatever scared off that thing must be worse._ She thought shaking as the Wyverns closed in on here. They were getting even closer and the were almost upon her.

She then saw something she didn't expect to see. A black figure jump out of the bushes. To her surprise it looked just like her. It stood in front of her and fended of the Wyverns. He swiped at them with his tail, dodged attack after attack, and made large red rings erupt from his mouth.

Natura watched in a daze as he defeated the final Wyvern, only to be surrounded by smaller creatures. She simply watched, unable to move, as he ripped into the creatures that had been chasing after her. Then finally the shock took over, and she fainted.

As Solus defeated the final grublin, he turned around to see the dragon had fainted. He laughed to himself._ That went a lot better than I thought it would. I didn't even know I could fight like that._ He then checked himself for injuries. He had hurt his leg when a Wyvern got a hit on him, but other that that, he was fine. He limed over to the dragon.

Natura was woke up by the figure she had seen before he was shaking her awake., she nearly screamed with fright as she jumped up and backed away.

"Whoa, settle down, I don't want to hurt you" the stranger told her, a look of surprise on his face.

"What are you?" Natura said, slowly backing away.

"I'm a dragon, like you." He said, cheerfully "My names Solus"

She was still scared, "How were you able to defeat those things?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself, I was flying overhead, looking for you and I heard that Wyvern screech." Solus replied.

"You were looking for me, why" Natura

"Another dragon sent me, but there will be time to explain later." Solus replied. "But we need to get back to Warfang, you don't happen to know how to fly do you?" Solus asked, even though he already knew the answer

"No I don't" Natura said sadly.

"Looks like we will be heading back the long way." Solus said "By the way, what's your name"

She walked up beside him and they started on the long trip." It's Natura" she had been wanting to get out of this place for a long time, and now she had a chance.

_Meanwhile in Warfang _

Hunter had made his way to the guardian's front door, knocked three times and waited. He was greeted by Terrador.

"Ah, Hunter you have returned," Terrador boomed

"Yes, Terrador, I just came by to see if you needed help with the city" Hunter replied

"Ah, yes Hunter that would be appreciated, but there is someone you should see first." Terrador said as he went upstairs to fetch someone.

Spyro and Cynder were back asleep, up in their room, it was late afternoon, but they were very tired after their very long journey home. Spyro was awakened by large footsteps coming up the stairs. He assumed it was Terrador. He turned to wake up Cynder, but she beat him to it, giving him a lick on the face.

"Have a nice sleep, my love "She asked him smiling.

He licked her back and she took this as a yes. They both got up as Terrador opened the door. "Ah, good you're awake, there is an old friend downstairs for you" Terrador boomed.

With this the two dragons raced down the stairs, and saw Hunter waiting by the front door.

"Hunter!" Spyro and Cynder yelled.

The big cheetah looked surprised to see them, but greeted them none the less. "Spyro, Cynder you're alive!"

"You bet" Cynder said.

Terrador arrived back downstairs," why don't we go into the kitchen, I bet you have some questions to ask"

Hunter simply nodded and went into the kitchen, the two dragon's right behind him. Terrador sat their and thought for a moment _I wonder how Solus is doing with his search, he should be back tomorrow._ He thought as he walked to the kitchen. _Oh well, looks like we have some catching up to do._

_**Yay, my first battle scene ever**_

_**Hope you liked**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	8. Returning Home

_**Hey guys: D**_

_**I'm in a writing mood today.**_

_**Besides I cant do anything else, I busted my knee in rugby league today**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own Solus and Natura, my OC's**_

_**Enjoy**_

Solus and Natura were walking on a path that lead out of the forest, they had been walking for a while in silence, but finally Natura's curiosity got the better of her.

"What is it like being a dragon?" She asked

"I couldn't tell you really, I'm kind of new to this as well." Solus replied. "The dragon, who sent me to find you, Ignitus, found me only a couple of days ago."

"So you have been living by yourself for a while?" Natura asked

"Yep, 15 years actually" Solus answered "Ignitus found me, and taught me to fly, and how to use my element. After that, he sent me to find two other dragons, Spyro and Cynder, and I helped them get back to the city of Warfang. If you really want to know how to properly be a dragon, ask Spyro and Cynder. I was actually planning on asking them when we get back."

"But if you don't know how to be a dragon, how did you fight like that?" Natura asked.

"I was lucky. When a saw you in trouble, my instincts took over, and I jumped out." Solus replied smiling.

"Well even if it was by accident, Thank you." Natura said smiling back.

They then reached the exit of the forest; Natura sat their wide eyed, looking over the valley of avalar. "It's beautiful." She said

"Maybe so, but it is also very large, we should get going." Solus told her as they set out towards the village solus had seen on the way there._ Maybe they can help us find a way back to the city_ he thought as he got nearer.

_Meanwhile, back at Warfang._

Spyro, Cynder, Hunter and the Guardians were having a chat, talking about what happened since Hunter had left Warfang.

They were telling him about the fight in the earth's core, and how Ignitus had given Spyro hope. And last but not least, how Cynder had told Spyro that she loved him.

"I saw that coming, I mean you two have saved each other so many times I have lost count" Hunter said. "So what happened next?"

"Well that's when we met Solus." Spyro and Cynder said together.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Solus, the other young dragon in the city" Spyro replied.

"Is he black with red markings?" Hunter asked?

"Yep, I guess you have seen him" Cynder replied.

"He came up to me asking for directions to the Forest" Hunter replied "Why is he heading there?"

"He has gone to look for another dragon, which Ignitus told him about." Terrador said

"Ah, and I assume he will be back soon" Hunter said

"He said he would be back sometime tomorrow, hopefully with another dragon." Spyro said "I think he will, he has a good sense for finding things, like he found us"

"Good, Hunter said, I would certainly like to meet him properly." Hunter said.

"Yep, and hopefully this new dragon as well." Terrador boomed

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, catching up and telling stories.

_Back at the Valley of Avalar._

Solus and Natura were at the village's front gate, a guard was questioning them

"Why do you seek entrance?" The guard asked

"Because I need directions to Warfang" Solus said back

"Maybe I can help you there" The guard said "The Forbidden Passage leads back to Warfang, it's about 10 minutes down the river, and you need to touch the giant paw on the wall"

"Ok, thanks" Natura said.

With that the two dragons set of again, closer to their goal. They travelled down the river for quite a while down river and decided they could set up camp before they headed into it.

"You wait here; I will find us something to eat." Solus said as he headed off

This left Natura alone with her thoughts. _Wow, this place is beautiful, and everybody here is so helpful._ Her thoughts then turned to Solus. _If it wasn't for him, I would be dead now. How was he able to adjust to being a dragon so quickly? He can fight, hunt prey and fly. I hope I can catch on soon enough._

Soon after, Solus returned, some strange creatures in his mouth.

"Before you ask, I have no idea what they are, but the look tasty enough." Solus said.

He lay one down I font of Natura. "Thank you" She said and smiled

"No problem" Solus said, just before digging into his meal. This had been a long day for him, Natura could tell. The second he finished his meal, he fell asleep. Collapsing in front of the creatures bones. She laughed.

"I guess this world can take a lot out of you" Natura said.

She then began eating, watching the other dragon. _Solus's colours don't really reflect his personality. On the outside, his is kind of scary looking,_ She thought _but he is really a kind and helpful person. I hope other dragons like him aren't judged by the way they look or what they might have done._ With that she fell asleep.

Little did she know, she was being dragged into events that she had never thought possible.

Ignitus read yet another of his infinite supply of books, scanning them for any sign of more dragons. He was sure that there had to be more out their. He had given up for tonight, and looked at Natura's book.

"Ah, so Natura does not yet know how to fly" Ignitus said "Well soon enough the two young dragons will be home, I will make sure of that"

He gathered up some energy, So that he could call for Natura. "Young Natura will learn how to fly tonight. And I will help unleash the dragon within her." He smiled as he cast the spell. He cast the spell.

_**Ahh good another chapter done :D**_

_**I bet Cynder would be like "You have no idea "At Natura's comment**_

_**Oh well, R&R plz **_

_**Until next time**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out.**_


	9. Natura's Lesson

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Lol at repeated quote at the end of last chap**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own my OC's Solus and Natura.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Natura found herself in strange surroundings. She didn't know it , but she was in the White isle

"Hello?" Nature called out "Anybody out there" She walked forward a few steps, and came across a huge door. She knocked on it. A voice could be heard on the other side.

"Ah, it's good to see you have arrived Natura. Please don't be alarmed when I open the door" Ignitus told her. He then opened the door.

"Ok" She said, not knowing what to expect. But when Ignitus opened the door, she could help but hide behind her wing.

"Don't worry, I mean you no harm" Ignitus said calmly.

"But… But you're so big!!" Natura said, still a little scared.

"I see that you are a lot more timid than Solus" Ignitus said.

"You...you know Solus?" She asked

"Yes, I am Ignitus." Ignitus answered

"You were the one who sent him looking for me" she said, a little bit more confidently.

"Yes." He simply replied

"But why have you brought me here?" Natura asked

"Because, I want to help you and Solus get home sooner." Ignitus replied "In other words, I am going to teach you to fly"

"Really!" She said excitedly, as she looked back at her blue wings, they where limp on her sides right now._ Wow! I am going o fly!_

"Really" Ignitus nodded." I am also going to teach you how to defend yourself."

"But wait a minute, I remember going to sleep, will I remember this when I wake up?" Natura asked

"Yes you should, this is the only way I can contact you without you actually having to be at the White Isles. But first I shall get you up to speed. Because you have been isolated for so long, you don't know all of the crazy stuff that has been going on." Ignitus told her "Now follow me inside"

The two dragons walked inside the Chronicler's chamber. She stared in amazement at all of the books and scrolls, but what really caught her eye was the giant hourglass. "This place is beautiful" She said

"Yes I am quite fond of it" Ignitus said. When he got to in front of the giant hourglass, he instructed Natura to sit. She obliged.

"Ok let's begin" he said

Ignitus told her of Spyro and Cynder's tale _**(Didn't tell it again, thought it would get repetitive, for story see chapter 2)**_

"Wow" That was all Natura could say at the end of the tale. She sat there for a few moments taking it all in. "So where does Solus fit into all of this?"

"Solus was just like you. Nobody knew about him, he was isolated from the world. That was until a few days ago. You see, I have only just begun my term as the chronicler, and a few days ago, I found Solus's book. You see, you and Solus's eggs were being kept at the Dragon Temple, until Malefor attacked. All of the eggs were spread out, al over the land. And judging by your marking's Natura, you are an Earth dragon. And I am happy to let you know that you're rescuer still lives today. He is also you're father." Ignitus took a breath, waiting for Natura's response.

"My father!" Natura yelled, startled by this sudden news. "What is his name?"

"It is Terrador" Ignitus said. "By the way, how did you choose your name?"

"I don't really know, it just came to me and I liked it." Natura answered 

"You are so much like Solus" He joked. "Terrador and Solus rescuer Gaia story is much alike. They lead the enemy away from you to give you a chance. Soon after Terrador returned to the temple, only to be overrun by the enemy. He was then rescued by Spyro, and he has remained alive to this day. He lives in Warfang now, with Spyro, Cynder and the other guardians."

"Ok, can I learn how to fly; I really want to get home now". Natura said, determination evident in her voice

"Yes we sure can, follow me" Ignitus said calmly.

The two soon arrived in the room where Solus had learned to fly a few days ago.

"Ok, jump up on this pedestal" Ignitus ordered Natura obeyed. "Ok, now close you're eyes, take a deep breath and enter you're mind"." He waited for Natura. When he was sure she was ready he continued "Ok, now feel the power of you're ancestors coursing through you're body. Now Forget everything you know, forget yourself, only by forgetting, will you remember what you're ancient blood already knows."

Natura slowly began flapping her wings, slowly hovering above the ground.

"OK, you can open you're eyes"

Natura slowly opened her eyes "Wow, that was easier than I expected" Natura said, taking of "Whoa, this is great" she said, smiling as she flew circles around Ignitus.

"You see, every dragon knows how to fly, some just forget." Ignitus explained. "Ok Natura, do you happen to be able to do anything special?"

"Yep, I can do this" she landed and turned invisible

"Hey, where did you go?" Ignitus said looking around.

"Look right in front of you" She told him he did as he was told, and Natura appeared out of thin air.

"Ah, yes I remember reading about just this, you see when a dragon becomes one with nature, and they gain his ability. You have been living in the forest for 15 years. But you should have another ability, follow me"

Natura then followed Ignitus to the room where Solus had learned to use his Fear control.

"So Natura, Earth dragons are quite unique, they have several different ways of summoning their element. Your father uses his mouth to fire projectiles at his enemy. Give that a try now. She did, but nothing happened. She looked a little disheartened." Don't worry, now try the next way.

A small dummy fell in front of her.

"Ok, focus on the dummy, and smash your tail on the ground. She nodded, and focused for a few seconds. She then smashed her tail on the ground, and sure enough a giant column of earth rose up from the ground ad pummelled the dummy, killing it quickly." Yes, yes very good. It seems you have the Earth wall ability. Remember, it can be used not only to attack you're enemies, but also to defend you're allies, and use in conjunction with you're invisibility.

"Ok, thanks for all of you're help Ignitus." Natura said, smiling at the big dragon

"You're welcome young dragon. Do me a favour and tell Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Spyro and Cynder that I said hi." Ignitus said as Natura slowly drifted away.

_**Hope you enjoyed :D **_

_**I know it was kind of a repeat of chapter 2 but it was necessary**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	10. The final leg

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**Not much to say**_

_**I don't own Spyro, I do own my OC's Solus and Natura**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Natura stirred, but she did not get up. _Wow, I feel weird. What happened, what did I dream about…WAIT! Ignitus, he taught me to fly! _She thought as she quickly jumped to her feet and started flapping her wings. She went over to wake Solus.

"Hey, Solus wake up!" Natura poked him

"Wha... what is it Natura." He replied groggily

"I can fly!" she yelled as she took of, soaring around him in circles

Solus laughed at the other dragon's excitement._ I know that feeling_ He thought happily. "So I guess you have met Ignitus" He called to her

"Yep" Natura called back, not bothering to land, whizzing around "he taught me to use my other element too"

"And what might that be?" Solus inquired, interested at what would happen next.

She landed and seemed to focus on a hill, quite far away. "This" Natura answered as she tapped the ground with her tail, like Ignitus had taught her. Once again, a large pillar of earth rose up, making the hill even larger.

"Whoa!" Solus said amazed "But since you can fly, there is one thing I can say to you now" he finished.

"And what is that?" Natura asked confused

"You're it" Solus said slyly as he tapped her on the shoulder and quickly took of.

"Oh no you don't" Natura called after him, taking of as well.

Solus looked behind him to see her quickly catching up. _Whoa, she is fast_. He thought to himself as she nearly caught up. He did a quick roll to avoid her, and flew of in the other direction; Natura took more time to turn around, laughed as she took chase once again.

"I catch you sooner or later!" She called out, laughing happily._ Wow, I am faster than I thought, but that means I am going to have to watch Solus closely, he tricked me last time._ AS she closed in on him again, she slowed down a little, waiting to see if he was going to try the same trick again, he didn't, but instead he took a dive towards the ground, plummeting straight for the earth. Natura followed him, both were nearing the earth, Natura was the first to pull up. She watched as Solus pulled up only centimetres from the earth._ I may be faster, but Solus has a lot more daring and grace when it comes to flying._

This game went on for half a hour, and Natura had caught Solus several times now, and he had got her back .Solus smiled to himself, he was having a great time, the most fun he ad ever had actually. Normally, all his life consisted of was hunting and sleeping, nothing else. Spyro and Cynder had told him about this game, but telling a doing were two different things. He called out to Natura "All right, you've got me" he said to tired to run anymore as Nature flew into him at a high speed.

The two dragons tumbled down the hill, Solus landed on top of Natura. The two sat their staring at each other for a while, before both of them realised that they were. Solus got of from on top of her, both of them were blushing, especially Solus, who despite his black scales blushed even more than Natura.

"Sorry about that" Natura said her face still red. She smiled at him.

"Its ok, I probably shouldn't have stopped." Solus said smiling back. "We better go get some food, you want to come and help?"

"Sure, but I have never hunted before" She said.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to it, I can give you a few pointers" Solus reassured her "We can use your invisibility to our advantage"

"How?" she asked a confused look on her face

"Prey that can't see you is much easier to catch" Solus told her" follow me" he told her

While Natura was following, she thought to herself. _Wow than was an awkward moment, but there was something about his face that I couldn't take my eyes off. Behind his entire rough outside, you can tell by just looking in his eyes that he is a kind and loving dragon, and i couldn't look away until I realised that he was looking to._ She thought to herself, her face stills a little red. She was confused, what did she feel about Solus? Being isolated for so long left her wondering, for some reason, she felt as though she belonged with him. Little did she know Solus was having the same thoughts.

_She is so beautiful, how come I didn't notice that until that moment? I couldn't look away, and she was staring back at me, what is it that I am feeling for her? Is it love? I guess only time will tell._ He thought happily, a noticeable spring in his step. He spotted a small group of deer, grazing in the field below. "Wait here." He told Natura, as he ran down and hid in the grass, he then motioned Natura to follow, she turned invisible, and soon reappeared next to Solus, keeping as low as she could. "Ok, do you think you can sneak up on that one?" he asked

She nodded, and asked "Then what?"

"Use your tail blade to cut its throat, that way it feels no pain "Solus answered "And if you get into any trouble, I will jump in and help."

"Ok" she said as she turned invisible. Sure enough a few seconds later, a deer dropped to the ground, and Solus stepped out

"Good work, you are a natural!" He congratulated her she turned red at the compliment "Ok, let's eat" He said hungrily.

Natura laughed and dug into the food with him. They continue to throw glances at each other as they were eating; every now and then they both noticed each other staring at the other and blushed. Soon they were finished the deer, and were ready to det out on the final leg of their journey.

"What else did Ignitus tell you in your dream?" Solus asked as they walked through the forbidden passage

"Oh, besides teaching me to fly and use my element, he also told me who my father was." She answered calmly

"What was his name?" Solus asked

"He told me it was Terrador" She said

"No way! That's who I am staying with in the city, I'm sure he will be overjoyed to meet you" Solus said reassuringly

"I sure hope so" Natura said, a nervous smile spread across her face

There was one thing she was certain about, her life would never be the same again, now that she was about to met her father, and now that she has feelings towards Solus. The city came within sight

"There it is "Solus announced.

When she saw the giant city walls, and at that point, she was speechless._ My life may e changing, ut I am sure it is going to be for the best._

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**R&R please**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	11. The Reunion

_**Hey Guys **_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own, my OC's Solus and Natura**_

_**Enjoy **_

As Solus and Natura approached the city, Natura's nerves were getting the better of her, she was worried. What would her father think of her? Would he be happy to see her? All of these questions were running through her mind, and Solus could see that. He saw her falter a little in her flying, forgetting to flap every once in a while.

"You ok?" Solus asked her

She could sense the concern in his voice. "Yeah, I just a little nervous" She answered

"Don't be," He reassured her "Terrador is your father, if he let me stay with him, a complete stranger; he will defiantly let his own child stay"

She thought about this for a while and her nerves subsided. She then turned to Solus "Why are you so worried about me?" she asked

Solus seemed to think about the best answer, he finally replied. "Because I am your friend. And friends look after each other" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

It is true. She thought. Solus is my friend, after all, he saved me. If it weren't for him, she would be lying dead on the forest floor. And now he genuinely cared for her. She turned to him, "Thank you for being a friend Solus" Natura said, smiling back

"Hey, no problem" Solus said. "I wonder how the other creatures of the city are going to take me."

"What do you mean?" Natura asked

"The other creatures that live in the city, the moles and the cheetahs. Very few have seen me, and the few that have are a bit suspicious." Solus explained

"But why would they be suspicious?" Natura asked

"Well, look at me. I know that I look a bit evil. And I understand that they will be scared of me at first." Solus said.

"That's, really not fair. They are in no position to judge you. If there is something I have learned in the short time I have known you Solus, it is that you are a really nice person. You might look evil, but you certainly are not evil." Natura said sincerely

"Thank you, it is good to know that I have a few people who don't judge me" Solus said smiling even bigger now. His face then turned towards the rapidly approaching wall. "Ok, we are really close to the wall now, you need help landing?"

"Yeah, I could use some help." Natura said, remembering what Ignitus had told her about Solus's first landing.

"Ok, hold on" He said, holding out his paw. She grabbed hold, and let him slowly guide her to the ground. It was about midday as the two dragons landed in the city. "Follow me" Solus said cheerfully. Natura fell in behind the other dragon.

There were many other moles and cheetahs around this time, and they stared at the new arrivals suspiciously. And then Solus recognised one of them. "Ah there is Hunter" Solus said as he walked over to the cloaked cheetah.

"Hello again Hunter" Solus called.

"Ah, Solus you have returned, and successfully I see." Hunter said

"Ah, right" Solus said "Hunter, this is Natura" Hunter nodded and Natura smiled back. "But wait... how did you know I was looking for another dragon?"

"Oh, right. That morning when you asked me for directions, I was on my way to see the guardians, and they filled me in on all you have been up to. I must say you have done quite a lot in the short while you have been here." Hunter explained to Solus

"Oh, ok" Solus said "We were just heading back to the guardians house now."

"Ok then, I will see you back there later." Hunter said

Solus nodded and motioned for Natura to follow him. They continued throughout the city, and passed the many stalls that the traders had set up. Then something came to Solus mind. "I just realised something. I don't have anything to buy stuff with." Solus said, surprised that he hadn't thought of it earlier. "Oh well. I will think about that later."

"Are we close to the guardian's house now?" Natura asked.

"Yep. There it is!" Solus said happily

Natura was shocked by the pure size of the house, then she remembered how big Ignitus was, and the size seemed to make sense. "Woo, its big!" Natura said."Who else is staying there?" She asked

"Well, there is Spyro and Cynder, who I am sure Ignitus told you about. They are about our age. Then there is the three other guardians, Terrador, your father, Cyril, the ice guardian and Volteer, the electric guardian. Just don't ask him any questions, ok. He will never stop answering it ever." Solus answered as they approached the door. He knocked three times, but nobody answered. "They must still be asleep. Let's go downstairs and wait for them."

Natura nodded and followed him inside. But her nerves kicked in again and she started shuffling on her feet, And Solus noticed it. He embraced her in his wing and whispered "It's going to be ok, all right."He said reassuringly.

She was surprised at his actions, but was thankful for it none the less. She enjoyed being close to him."Once again, thank you."

"If it helps, just remember that I am here" Solus said. She nodded. They then waited five minutes before they were greeted by two friendly faces.

"Solus! Your back!" Spyro and Cynder greeted their friend.

"Yep, it's good to see you to" Solus answered

They then noticed Natura, sitting shyly behind Solus. "And who is that?"Cynder asked.

"Oh, that's Natura, I found her in the forest. She was being attacked by some of Malefor's remaining army" Solus said

Natura walked forward "Hi" She said shyly

"Hello, nice to, meet you." Spyro and Cynder said friendlily.

She nodded, and stepped back to beside Solus. Where Solus smiled reassuringly. "Will the guardians be down shortly, Natura has something she wants to tell him" Solus said.

"What does she want to tell him" Spyro asked curiously.

"You will see," Solus said cheekily

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, confused look on their faces. Solus smiled, finding their confusion funny. They then walked over to the table, Solus and Natura followed.

"I assume you have already eaten?" Spyro asked

"Yes."Solus and Natura said together.

"Ok, we have been sleeping in for a while" Cynder said, "Do you mind if we eat now. And also can you tell us how you found Natura."

At that moment, the three guardians walked into the room. First was Terrador, second was Cyril and closely followed by Volteer.

"Ah, Solus. I see you have returned" Cyril said.

"Yes, I have." Solus answered. But before anybody could say anything else, Natura stepped forward. Terrador stared straight at the young dragon._ There is something familiar about that dragon, _Terrador thought.

But he couldn't have guessed in a thousand years what she said next. "Which one of you guys is Terrador" She asked politely.

"Thant would be me "Terrador boomed.

"Ok, I need to warn you. What I say next might shock you." Natura said calmly

"Ok, tell me "Terrador stated, sure it couldn't shock him too much

"Ok, hello my name is Natura, and I am your daughter" She said nervously. Everybody in the room, except for Solus of course, who already knew the news.

Terrador sat there for a few seconds, stunned. She was right, that news did shock him. Sure he did know that he had saved Natura on the night of the attack on the temple. But he didn't expect for her to survive all of these years. "You are my daughter?" Terrador asked, still stunned.

"Yes, Ignitus told me yesterday while I was dreaming" Natura answered

"So you did survive." Terrador said happily, Natura ran over to hug her father, and Terrador returned it.

Solus simply thought. _Man, I can't go for more than two days without it starting brilliantly._

"Ok, let's go and have breakfast and Solus can tell us how he found you.

"Ok," Solus said "It started two days ago, when I saw Ignitus in a dream, and he told me that he had found the location of another dragon that was in hiding, He told me to go to the forest by Avalar, that leads out to the sea. When I arrived there, I heard a loud, demonic sounding shriek. I decided that I should go and see what was going on down there" Solus finished

"And then he found me," Natura stepped in "I was hiding from some weird looking creatures that Ignitus later told me were part of the dark masters army. I accidently let myself be seen too soon." They were chasing after me for quite a while, but then Solus jumped out of nowhere and stopped them"

"And then I convinced her to come back to the city with me, but I took a while longer, because she couldn't fly. But as we were camping in the valley of Avalar, Ignitus contacted her in her dreams." Solus said

"He taught me how to fly, and use my element. He all so told me that Terrador was my father." Nature injected

"And that's where we are up to now; We arrived back about 20 minutes ago, and found the house. Spyro and Cynder came down first." Solus finished.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" Terrador said as he smiled at the young dragon, "And thank you for finding her."

"It was nothing" Solus said smiling back at the huge dragon. "but while I remember it, where will Natura be staying while she is in here?"

"In the other spare room, across from yours "Cyril said

"Ok, and by the way Natura, why don't you show them your special power." Solus said encouragingly.

Natura smiled, she knew what he meant, and while everybody was looking expectantly at her, she turned invisible. Everybody gasped. "I will tell you about that tomorrow, but for now, I and Solus are going to look around the city" Natura said from an unknown location.

And with that the two dragons left the house. "While we are out we should look for a way of making money" Natura told Solus , as she reappeared beside him

"Yes, but for now, let's just have a good look around" Solus said

Back at the house everybody was sitting down for a good breakfast. Terrador however couldn't stop thinking about his newly found out abot daughter. _Solus will look after her_ He kept on telling himself. And with that thought stuck in his mind, he started eating

_To be continued..._

_**Longest Chapter EVER!**_

_**R&R plz **_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	12. Strong feelings

_**Hey guys**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own my OC's Solus and Natura**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Solus and Natura were walking down the heavily congested city streets. They pair were constantly getting stared at by the other inhabitants, especially Solus. As they were walking down the street Natura couldn't help but glance at him.

She Stared at him for a while, and found that she couldn't look away._ Solus may be evil looking, but at the same time he sure is quite attractive._ She thought to herself. Solus then turned around to see Natura staring at him, And her face went red as she averted her gaze.

"So where do you want to go?" Solus asked, "We could go and look at the stalls, just wonder around, or go to the park"

"I say we go to the park, that would be relaxing, and it's been a long while since I have had some time to rest" Natura said "But how do you know which way the park is?"

"I saw it on the way in, Ok lets go there for a while, and then we should probably find a way to make some money, are you ok with that?" Solus asked, looking her straight in the eyes, smiling.

Natura just nodded, and they took off, and looked for the park. "Ok, I see it," Natura said as they flew back down, Solus helping her, towards the middle of the city, where the park was.

When they landed, they looked for a god spot, and found it soon after. They chose a spot by the pond, where the sun was shining brightly on their scales, and the local wildlife could be heard. Solus was the first to lay down, and Natura lay close to him, So close that she could hear his heart beating, and could feel his warmth. They just lay there for a while, enjoying each other's presence, and the peace, the park offered. Soon enough they were both asleep.

When they woke up, they both slowly stretched. "Sleep well?" Solus asked

"The best I have in ages" Natura replied

"Good to hear, ok I am just going to take a swim in the pond for a minute" Solus told her.

As he got up, she immediately felt colder, and shifted further into the sunlight to compensate for the lost warmth. She could tell one thing. She was starting to have stronger feelings for Solus. And she thought he was probably having the same. She wanted to be with him. She was broken out of her thoughts, by Solus

"You should jump in Natura, the water is awesome" He said encouragingly

She was quick to oblige. When she got in, she swam over to Solus, and they both gracefully followed each other through the water.

Solus stared at Natura as she swam ahead of him, he couldn't look away, and he was starting to have feeling about her as well. He just couldn't look away, even when he tried. He sighed to himself. And set out to catch her.

When they eventually got out of the water, they both shook themself of. And walked over to each other. Both thinking of something to say to the other. They both knew that they were in love with the other, but didn't know how to say it, and they both shied away.

"We better head back into town now, it's late and we can look for a job tomorrow." Solus said, sad that he could not think of anything to say.

She nodded and took flight with him, and landed it the streets below. As they were walking down the street, Solus could see that the damage cause by Malefors army was still there, and that certain parts of the wall were not entirely stable.

And while Solus was scrutinizing the wall, Natura had gotten quite a bit ahead, she and all of the other inhabitants didn't notice the crack in one part of the wall getting bigger, and a large piece of wall start to loosen up.

Solus was the first to react when the huge piece of wall came plummeting towards the earth, running at full speed to save Natura and the unfortunate others that was directly in the path of the wall."Natura! Look out!" he yelled, still sprinting

When Natura and the other saw the huge piece of wall, they all stood their frozen in fright, and Solus saw this, and somehow managed to make things around him slow down as he ran to save them, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to do something, when he arrived directly underneath the rock, braced himself

Natura was frozen in fear, seeing the wall close in on her, she waited to be crushed. But it never came, instead, when she looked up, she saw Solus somehow holding the wall up, but he was glowing red, so she assumed that he was using one of his powers.

"Get away! " He yelled to all of the Inhabitants and Natura, and they all scurried away from the wall. He then seemed to concentrate all of his elemental power, he lifted the wall and himself into the air, and the wall shattered. Natura and all of the other citizens of Warfang watched on in amazement as Solus slowly descended to the ground, and lay very still.

"Solus!" Natura yelled as she ran over to him, he was conscious, but barely. She cradled him in her arms. "Solus, are you all right? " she said, tears running down her face, seeing him this weak, and her feelings for him were too much for her to bear.

"Yes, I am fine;" He spluttered weakly "Before I fall unconscious, let me tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked, very concerned

"Natura, I just want to tell you that I love you, even thought I have known you only for a short while" Solus said with great difficulty staying awake.

Natura's grief disappeared for a short moment, and was replace with pure joy, and love for Solus. "I love you too Solus" She said as she leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned in also. They crowd watched, the survivors that Solus saved gathered around, worried looks on their face's disappeared at seeing the dragons kiss, showing that their saviour was all right. Not long after that, Solus fell asleep from pure exhaustion. And with that, Natura asked some of the other cheetahs to help her take him back to the guardian's house.

When they entered, Terrador greeted them, and asked what had happened to Solus. Natura asked for one of the cheetahs to explain, for she wanted to be with her love.

The other cheetahs took Solus to his room, and place him gently on the bed. Natura jumped up on the bed, kissed him on the head and said "good night my love." And she then curled up beside him,

Downstairs the other guardian's well as Spyro and Cynder were listening to the cheetahs recount at what had happened. "Everything was normal until we heard the black dragon scream to someone to look out. And before anybody could do anything, a huge piece of wall fell towards some citizens and the other green dragon. They were about to get crushed when the black dragon positioned himself under the wall, how he managed to get there so quickly only the ancestors know. But when he got under the rock, he started glowing red, and somehow manage to hold it up. He then told the other to get away, lifted the wall into the air, and released some kind of energy, shattering the wall, and saving at least 50 people. Soon after he floated down to the ground, and he and the gren dragon said that they loved each other, shortly later the black dragon passed out." The cheetah finished

The rest of them just stood there in amazement, astonished at what Solus had done. Terrador was grateful that he had saved his daughter again, and they soon went up to check on him. When they opened the door, they saw Natura and Souls sleeping against each other, Terrador smiled, he would let everybody in the city know about Solus's heroics, and hopefully thank him personally.

_To be continued_

_**Hope you liked it**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	13. Meeting in the square

_**Hey guys**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own My OC's Solus and Natura**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Solus and Natura were still asleep. They were curdled up against each other; it would still be a while until Souls woke up. About 30 minutes later, Natura groaned, woke up, but didn't move. She noticed Solus next to her, still fast asleep. She looked at the dragon that has saved her twice in the space of two days. She really loved him. She had only known him for two days, but she loved him with the bottom of her heart. She remembered last night; he had not only saved her, but also the lives of at least fifteen other townsfolk. Hopefully the news of last night would spread, and they people of Warfang would no longer judge him. She kissed him and got up. Wondering who else was up.

Natura headed downstairs, where she heard several voices. Judging by the sun in the sky, it was almost midday. When she got downstairs she saw Terrador talking to some locals, Natura recognised them as the locals that Solus had saved yesterday.

"Yes well, we will be sure to pass on your thanks when he wakes up." Terrador said to the locals, they then left the house. Natura came into the room, still drowsy. "Ah, Natura it's good to see you up. I heard all about what happened last night. Solus saved you and those locals. And I heard what you two said to each other" Terrador said as he smiled, and Natura blushed. "Don't worry; I think you two make a wonderful pair." Natura's face lit up, and she ran up and gave her father a hug. He returned it

"Yes, dad, I love Solus. And he loves me back." Natura said happily, "But he is always judged by the way he looks."

"I know Natura, but that will soon change, I am holding a town meeting later today to tell the town of his heroics. They shall all know that he is a good dragon. I was kind of hoping he would wake up, but I wasn't expecting him to, because judging from the witnesses reports, he used his first fear fury to save you all, but because of the circumstances, he drained away all of his energy." Terrador finished

"He used the last of his energy to tell me that he loved me" She said sadly, hoping that he would be alright

Terrador just nodded, "You should get something to eat"

"I will wait for Solus to wake up, and then I will eat." Natura said, starting to head up the stairs.

"Just make sure you don't starve yourself to death" Terrador said

As she got back into the bedroom, she saw Solus had not moved, the only sign of life was his steady breathing. She walked up to the bed and examined him more closely; he had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing to serious. She sighed. He was so willing to put himself in danger to protect her. She settled herself down next to him and fell asleep.

Natura awoke two hours later, and saw that Solus was still asleep. She sighed, and got back up. She kissed him on the face and said "I love you." She then left the room. Her stomach rumbled, she couldn't hold it any longer, she need some food. When she got downstairs she saw Spyro and Cynder eating some kind of meat, and she greeted them. "Hey guys," she said sleepily

"Hi Natura" Spyro said

"Good to see your up" Cynder said "How is Solus?"

"Still asleep, I can't blame him, he saved my life last night, but he used up all of his energy" Natura said.

"We heard, we also heard what he said to you" Spyro said

Natura blushed again "Yes, he told me he loved me, and I told him I loved him to" Natura confirmed

"Congratulations" Cynder said happily

Natura just nodded, she was still worried about Solus, if something was wrong, she didn't know what she would do. She then grabbed a piece of meat and dug in. Soon Terrador walked in. He looked a little downhearted when he saw Solus was not awake.

"The town meeting is in half an hour; meet me in the town square ok?" Terrador asked.

"Yes" all the dragons replied.

"I hope Solus wakes up soon," Natura said sadly

"Don't worry, I am sure he will, and when he wakes up, you two can go wherever you want" Spyro said reassuringly

The three sat there and ate for another ten minutes, and then decided that they would head out to the town square

When they arrived they saw Terrador, sitting patiently as the crowd started to pour in, and they ran up to him.

"So Terrador, what is this meeting about?" Spyro asked

"I am sure you know that Solus saved many people last night" Terrador said

"Yes," Spyro said

"Well, up until now, the townsfolk have been a bit suspicious about Solus and Natura, and I called this meeting to clear things up, and to tell the town about Solus' heroics" Terrador answered "You three will be at the front with me and the other Guardians."

The three ran up beside Terrador, and waited patiently until Terrador deemed that most of the town was there. They waited for about another fifteen minutes, and Terrador finally started

"Your attention please!" Terrador boomed "As I am sure you have noticed, there have been two new arrivals in the city. And I am sure that you noticed that they are two young dragons. It is about time I formally introduced them. Their names are Solus and Natura. Natura is the green dragon next to me right now; she is also my daughter, who I thought I had lost fifteen years ago. Natura was rescued by Solus a few days ago, and he has my unyielding gratitude. Solus is the black dragon, however he cannot attend today's meeting because he is recovering" Terrador was interrupted by a mole

"Recovering from what?" The mole asked

"If you let me continue I will tell you" Terrador said, slightly annoyed "Solus is recovering because last night, he yet again saved Natura, as well as fifteen very lucky moles and cheetahs. Late last night, a huge section of wall broke away, and almost crushed them, but Solus jumped in, used all of his elemental energy to hold the boulder up, and shatter it. He is resting because he used up ALL of his energy, and it could be a while be for he awakens. What I ask of you is this, I have noticed that many of you do not trust Solus because of the way he looks, I ask you do not judge him, as I am sure the fifteen survivors would say themself, give him a chance." Terrador finished

Some of the moles and cheetahs looked at the ground in shame; sorry that they had so quickly assumed the worst about Solus, the crowd then looked at Terrador, knowing what was coming next.

"To avoid another near tragedy, we must make vital repairs to the city, and i also ask of you to help me with this at well." Terrador boomed

The crowd erupted in a cheer, result of Terrador inspiring words. He smiled to himself "Construction starts tomorrow. We will meet here tomorrow morning, until then the rest of the day is yours."

Natura didn't think twice before flying back to the house to be with Solus, but this time she thought happily to herself._ When he wakes up, he will be treated like a hero, and he deserves it._ She thought. But right now all she wanted to do for the rest of the day was to be with him, and to be there when he wakes up. She flew through the window that leads into Solus' room, and saw he was still asleep. She sighed to herself, kissed him on the head and fell asleep against him. _Good night my love_ she thought just as she drifted to sleep


	14. Time Together

_**Hey guys**_

_**I do not own Spyro , I do own my OC's Solus and Natura**_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Enjoy**_

Natura awoke the next morning, and saw Solus still asleep, and her heart dropped. She wished that he would wake up soon, she wanted to spend time with him. The first thing she wanted to do was to go back to the valley of Avalar. She kissed him once more as she headed downstairs for breakfast. She saw Spyro and Cynder sitting on the couch, seeing Cynder leaning on Spyro, enjoying her time with him, made her even sadder about not being with her love.

She went over to the kitchen and saw Terrador, Volteer and Cyril discussing the plans to repair the city. "Morning everybody" Natura said, trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Ah, young Natura, you are up" Cyril said in his usual tone. "How is Solus?"

This brought her to tears, "He is still not awake, I don't know how much longer I can stand not being with him" Natura said as Terrador comforted her. He hated seeing her in this state.

A familiar voice came from behind "You will not have to wait long, my love" Solus said, halfway down the stairs. Natura quickly turned around.

"Solus!"She said as she ran over to hug him with all of her might. She caught him by surprise and he soon found himself on the ground, Natura on top, she leant down and kissed him passionately, and he joined in, Terrador watching, grinning the biggest he had in many years. When they finally stopped kissing Natura looked deep into his red eyes and said three words. "I love you" She said

"I love you too" Solus said in return, and they kissed once more, and got up. Natura laying her head on his shoulder. Spyro and Cynder walked in, and saw Solus awake.

"Ah, it's good to see that you are awake "Spyro said, Cynder nodded in agreement

Natura licked him on the face, and he returned it.

"So Solus, why don't you get something to eat, and you can tell us about two nights ago." Volteer said

Solus just nodded and he and Natura headed towards the table. _My life now has a meaning, all of those years of being alone, and I less than four days, I have found my love, and I will willingly give my life for her._ He thought to himself, as he saw Natura bring over a huge leg of meat. He smiled and said "Thank you." He said, she smiled back and dug in with hum.

"Once again Solus, you have saved my daughter" Terrador said "But not only her. You also saved fifteen locals. And for that I thank you"

Solus just nodded and said "I would give my life for Natura without hesitation, and I would do it again. I love her"

Terrador nodded back at the young dragon. "I am sure you do, but tell us, what exactly were you thinking that night?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't have much time to think, But when I saw that Natura was in danger, I tried to warn her to get away, but the piece of was falling to fast. But time seemed to slow down and give me time to get there. After that, I remember getting there and I started glowing red and I told Natura to get away. After that I blacked out, and awoke seeing Natura over me. I actually thought I was going to die, so I figured I should tell Natura how I felt. And then I blacked out. So I have been asleep for two days?" He asked as he continued eating.

"Yes, and in that time I have spread news of your heroics, nobody should judge you now." Terrador said "And also yesterday the other people you saved offered their thanks"

Solus blushed, "You didn't have to do that" He said

Natura turned to him and said "Where do you want to go today?" She asked

"I don't know, Spyro know anywhere we should go?" Solus asked

"Actually, me and Cynder were planning to go back to The valley of Avalar, and visit the cheetah village, you can come if you want" Spyro answered

"Yeah, you should come" Cynder said

"Ok, you fine with that Natura?" Solus asked

"That sounds good to me" She said

"Ok, we will set out in half an hour, we will return tomorrow, is that fine by you Terrador?" Spyro asked

"Yes, I am fine with that, but when you return, I have something I must ask of you" Terrador said

The four of them just nodded, And Solus motioned for Natura to follow him upstairs, he had something he wanted to give her. When they got to Solus, room, he pulled out the bag he had uses to wake up Spyro and Cynder days earlier, but this time he pulled out a necklace mad with the green crystals he had found when he was looking for the other two dragons. "I made this for you." He said, presenting it to her

"It's beautiful, Thank you!" Natura said

"It suits you he said, but besides that, I figured out that those crystals help you recover you elemental energy, so whenever you have that with you, you should recover more quickly" Solus said happily as she put it around her neck, and she then walked up to him and said with much love in her voice. "Whenever I have this on, I will only think of you, my love. Just be careful, I don't want to ever lose you"

"I don't regret putting myself in danger to save you. And I will do it again if needed. We should head back downstairs, the other will be waiting" Solus said as he licked me on the face.

When they arrived back downstairs, Terrador noticed her necklace. "Solus gave you that huh" He said

"Yes, Have Spyro and Cynder gone somewhere?" Natura asked as Solus went outside for a moment

"Yes, Spyro and Cynder have gone to get some supplies, they said for me to tell you to meet them at the castle gate" Terrador said.

"Ok, we better get going, bye dad" Natura said hugging her father

"Bye Natura, be safe" Terrador said releasing his daughter from the hug.

"Don't worry, I have got Solus with me" She said as she ran out the door. Terrador laughed to himself, and turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

Outside Solus was waiting for Natura, and saw her run outside. She walked up to him

"Spyro and Cynder said they want us to meet the at the city wall." Natura told him,

"Race you there?" Solus asked, a grin spreading across his face

"You're on" Natura said, and they both took off.

They sped through the city, moles and cheetahs watched as the two dragons zoomed overhead. This race was much like their game of tag, with Natura being faster but Solus caught up in the corners. When they were in sight of the gate, Solus was just ahead, but Natura was closing in fast, in the end Natura came first, they landed laughing and saw Spyro and Cynder watching

"Wow that was close!" Spyro said

"You guys ready?" Cynder asked

"Yep" Both Solus and Natura said together as they took of yet again.

"First we go to the cheetah village, and then we explore for a while ok" Spyro said

"Yeah, that sounds good, will they let you into the village?"Solus asked

"Yeah, because they didn't let us in" Natura said

"Let's just say me and Cynder help the village out before." Spyro said , taking of, and Cynder following. They rocketed towards the Valley of Avalar. As they were flying, Solus and Natura continued to race, and Spyro and Cynder just watched and laughed. It still troubled Spyro that Him and Cynder, Solus and Natura were the only young dragons left, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, now it was time to Spend some time with his friends and the one he loved.

By the time they arrived at the valley it was about midday. The four flew down towards the cheetah village.

"Wow, it has gotten bigger!" Spyro said,

The main reason that they wanted to visit the village was that they wanted to see Meadow, the cheetah they had saved on their last visit.

As they approached the village, Solus noticed something "Hey, Spyro. Where is Sparx?"

"He has gone back to the swamp to see our parents, I suspect he won't return for a while" Spyro answered

As they arrived at the village , they were met with a familiar face

"Spyro, Cynder your back" Meadow said happily

"I see that your leg is better" Cynder said, smiling at the friendly cheetah

"And who are there two?" Meadow asked

"I am Solus, and this is Natura" Solus answered for both of them.

"It is nice to meet you," Meadow said, shaking the young dragons paw.

Just then chief Prowlus came out from his hut. "I see you have returned" Prowlus said in his usual rough voice, but then his face turned into a smile "I never got to thank you for properly for helping defending my village, and Saving meadow. But now I have to thank you for all that, and saving the world" Prowlus said

"Don't worry about it Prowlus, we just came by to see how things were just stopping by to see how things are going" Spyro said

Prowlus then noticed the other two "Ah, so the dragons that were here earlier this week have returned. Feel free to stop by from now on, I have told the guards not to hinder your entrance next time"

_Wow, his demeanour certainly has changed_ Cynder thought.

"Thank you "Solus said

"Well Prowlus, we only stopped here for a few minutes to see how things were, but it has been good seeing you again." Spyro said, shacking the chief's paw

"Likewise" Prowlus said _"_be sure to stop by before you leave the valley again."

As they flew off Cynder looked over to Spyro "Well that was a bit scary, seeing Prowlus actually happy" Cynder joked

"Yeah, that was quite scary" Spyro agreed

"Ok guys. Let's go and look around the valley" Solus said

"Yep, let's go" Natura agreed , flying over to Solus and kissing him on the face and speeding away.

_To be continued_

_**Hope you liked**_

_**Sorry for long time between updates**_

_**Bit busy, helping my teacher give out laptops, but I got a free one so its all good :D**_

_**Anyway..**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	15. A plan to save dragon kind

_**Hey guys**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**If I seem to be rambling on a bit, please bear with me, as it all will lead up to amazing**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do Own my OC's Solus and Natura**_

As the four young dragons enjoyed their day at the Valley, Ignitus watched over them and thought. He had heard what Terrador had said. Even though he was the chronicler, he could not perceive what he was thinking. He planned to contact Terrador to ask him what he had in store for the young dragons, but also to see his former brother in arms. He could not quite guess what he was thinking, but he thought it probably had something to do with the dragons diminishing population. He hoped that his plan would help.

_Meanwhile back at the valley of Avalar _

Two young dragons were resting under a large tree that overlooked the cheetah village, it was the evening, and Natura was lying Solus, and He was embracing her with his wing. Their day had been a long and enjoyable one, Solus had found a good amount of treasure by accident, and he shared it out between the four of them without a second thought. _This will be enough to buy food, and for me to buy something else for Natura. _Solus knew nothing of being greedy, and the only use for money in his mind was to buy food and to make the one he loved happy.

Natura woke up and kissed him on the cheek

"Hello my love, sleep well?" Solus asked

"You bet, did you get any?" Natura asked in return

"Some, but not as much. Spyro and Cynder are still exploring" He said as he smiled and kissed her back. "You want to go and watch the sunset?"

"Of course I do, let's go up to that rock and watch it from there" Natura replied

The two flew up to the rock and Solus embraced Natura once more as they watched the sun slowly dip onto the horizon, and disappear from sight. Their muzzles met once more, and they didn't ever want this moment to end. Solus turned to her and said

"I love you Natura" He said as he nuzzled her neck

"I love you Solus" Natura said, returning the gesture

Across the valley Spyro and Cynder were enjoying the sunset also,

"I love you Cynder" Spyro told her

"I love you Spyro" She said back

They lay down in each other embrace, falling asleep soon after

_In Warfang_

Terrador was looking out to the stars, seeking guidance of the ancestors. _I hope my plan works; otherwise dragon kind will be extinct very soon. _He thought to himself. His plan was optimistic to say the least, but I was the only one that he had, and it would have to do. He found himself getting drowsy, so he decided to go into his room and lie down. He soon fell asleep.

_In the Chronicler's chamber_

"Ah, is see that Terrador is sleeping, time to contact him" Ignitus said to himself. He cast the spell that would summon Terrador to the white isles.

Terrador found himself in a familiar place. _It has been quite a while since I have been called upon by the chronicler, perhaps he wants to know what I am planning. _He thought to himself as he approached the big door. He knocked loudly three times, and the door opened, and he saw Ignitus waiting for him, even though he was no longer a red dragon, he recognised him immediately. "Ignitus, its good to see you" Terrador boomed as he walked over to his friend.

"Indeed it is good to see you to Terrador" Ignitus said as they met in the middle of the chamber.

"I see that you have become the chronicler, congratulations" Terrador said

"Thank you Terrador, I have brought you here to ask you of your plans to save the dragon race, as I am yet to see it myself."

Terrador nodded and started talking. "You see Ignitus, there is only four young dragons, hardly enough to keep the dragon race alive, but I have been studying scrolls for a while now, since we got back to Warfang after Spyro and Cynder saved the world, hoping to find a way to bring back all of those who have died, but to no avail" Terrador said

"I to have been looking for such solution, but to no avail" Ignitus said "But I assume you have found a way"

"Indeed I have old friend, and I must ask the young ones to help me. I need them to travel far west, where the scrolls tell of an object forged by the ancestors themself. I need them to find it. It is called the Crystal of Salvation. It was made, according to the scroll, to bring back all of the innocent that died during the wars, and were killed by Cynder while she was under Malefor's control. The four of them need to find it and all of them need to go, because the second that they reach it, it will sense the ancestor's blood in them and will activate." Terrador finished.

"Is there anything that might prevent the young dragons from achieving?" Ignitus asked

"Yes, there is one thing. The remainder of Malefor's army resides there, and it is not a small number either, at least 10,000 strong" Terrador said, lowering his head as he revealed the major flaw.

"Ah, that would be a problem wouldn't it" Ignitus said

"I was hoping to teach the four of them everything I know when the get back, but I am not sure that will be enough" Terrador said sadly

"One more things before you wake up, what will the other dragons think of Cynder?" Ignitus asked, concerned for the young dragons wellbeing

"I will make sure they know the truth, and make them understand why she did the things that she did" Terrador answered, determination in his voice.

"Ok. Then I wish you good luck. And tell the four of them that I am very proud of them" Ignitus said "And I was good to see you again"

"Likewise" Terrador said, slowly drifting awake.

_**Hey guys**_

_**Sorry if chapter seems a bit short**_

_**Have been kind of busy**_

_**Finally reached 1000 hits :D**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	16. New Freind and unepected Circumstances

_**hHey guys: D**_

_**I am writing on my new laptop from now on**_

_**As I get used to it, please excuse the grammar errors**_

_**Enjoy**_

In the valley of Avalar, Solus and Natura awoke on the rock that they had watched the sunset on the previous night. Solus continued to lie down, but Natura got up. "Morning Solus" She said cheekily, quite amused that he refused to get up.

"Morning Natura" He replied, still unwilling to get up.

She laughed, "I see you need some coaxing to get up" She said slyly

"Yep" He said, yawning lazily. She lent and kissed, and he kissed her back. "That will be enough to get me up any day" He said as he stood up. "I love you" Solus said

"I love you to" Natura replied "We are heading back today aren't we?" She asked

"Yeah, we should go find Spyro and Cynder, and then head back, but first I am taking a swim" Solus said as he dived in. Natura just watched as he playfully splashed her.

"I wonder what Terrador want us to do when we get back" She said

Solus popped his head out of the water "Beats me, but I hope we have something that requires some exploring, I want to see more of this world."

"I bet there is some beautiful stuff out there." Natura said

"I am looking at one of them right now" Solus said, Natura blushing at the compliment. "Come on, let's go find Spyro and Cynder" Solus said as he started flying. Natura closely following.

As they flew, they took in the beautiful sights of the valley, flying over the cheetah village. As they passed over they saw a young cheetah waving at them, and they waved back

"Want to go and visit the village again, we said we visit before we left" Solus asked

Natura nodded as they gilded down. They landed next to the young cheetah. "Hello, Nice to meet you" Natura said kindly.

The cheetah just nodded a bit shy. "Hello, my name is Seek" The young cheetah replied

"I am Solus and this is Natura" Solus introduced them both, and smiled

Seek was a bit intimidated by Solus's appearance, but seeing the dragon smile put him at ease, and he smiled back. "When did you guys get here?" He asked

"About a day ago, with Spyro and Cynder" Natura replied

"You know Spyro and Cynder!" Seek said, bounding up and down with excitement

"Yeah, we do. We were looking for them, because we are heading back to the city today. How do you know them?" Solus asked

"My uncle Hunter told me all about them before he went back to the dragon city" Seek replied

"Hunter is your uncle?" Solus asked as he looked at Seek, and noticed he looked about nine or ten.

"Yep, do you know him?" Seek asked

"Yeah, we met him in the city; we are staying with the guardians" Natura told Seek.

"Hey, can you say hi to hunter for me?" Seek asked

"Yeah, you bet." Natura answered "We better get going. We have to get back to the city. But we will visit here again soon, see you seek."

"Ok, I will visit the dragon city one day. See you." Seek said.

With that the two dragons took flight and set out again to look for the other two, their search started at the far end of the valley , near the waterfall, they the sights as they searched, happy to be spending time with each other. Little did they know that they would soon be fighting to protect each other, in unknown places against countless foes

_Elsewhere in the valley._

Spyro and Cynder had both just woken up, Cynder had fallen asleep leaning on Spyro, so she got up first. "I love you" She said as she licked him on the cheek.

"Morning Cynder" Spyro said happily.

Then Cynder noticed Solus and Natura flying overhead. "Hey guys, down here!" She yelled up at them. The noticed and took a steep dive towards the ground, pulling up just before they hit it.

"Morning guys," Solus said cheerfully

"Morning" Spyro and Cynder said together

"We should probably be going back to the city" Natura said

"Yeah, we probably should. You ready Cynder" Spyro asked

Cynder nodded as they took flight, and got ready for the long journey ahead.

_Back at Warfang_

Terrador had been trying to think of a way to tell the young dragons his plan all morning. He had told the other guardians earlier, and they were taken aback by the sheer number of Malefor's troops. But they did understand that it needed to be done. Terrador looked up to the sky, hoping to see the young dragons.

_Several hours later_

They four young dragons were within sight of the city. "I guess we should go and see Terrador" Spyro said as he dived down a bit.

"Yep, he said he needed something when we got back" Natura said

The young dragons soon reached the city walls, and they landed in the busy streets, and Solus was greeted with a welcome he did not expect, he was greeted with a loud cheer, and he realised that few knew of his awakening two days ago, and they must of assumed he had just woken. He was still taken back by the attention, and he was lifted up by a few cheetahs and as they dragged him away gave Natura a ghelp that could only mean one thing

_Help!_

"Should we help him?" Spyro asked

"Yeah probably" Cynder said, not moving at first

"Um, guys!" Natura said, all ready taking off after he love

"Oh, right" They both said at once, taking off after Natura

They found him a few blocks away, the crowd chanting "Solus! Solus!"

Terrador had noticed the commotion and had headed outside, and when he saw a wide eyed Solus being carried by cheetahs, he all most couldn't contain his laughter. He shook his head and motioned to the other guardians to follow him and save the dragons from the crowd.

Terrador landed in front of the crowd, and halted them "Ok, though you may not have meant it, you have given young Solus quite a shock" Terrador boomed at the crowd. The crowd looked at Solus and saw that he was wide eyed and A bit shaky as he walked over to Terrador, managed a quick thank you before he saw Natura coming, she hugged him and they retreated to the house.

When they arrived at the house Natura hugged Solus and asked "You a bit afraid of crowds?" She asked

"Yeah, I am still not good at socialising with other non- dragons" He said, still a little shaky. "There were so many, and I did not expect that to happen when we returned, I think I might just lie down on the couch or a while"

Natura just nodded and joined him on the couch, they soon fell asleep.

Terrador had lead Spyro and Cynder to the house, explaining that he would tell them what he needed tomorrow. It was now late afternoon and the two decided to head back o bed.

When they got into the house they saw Solus and Natura asleep. The headed upstairs and said goodnight and fell asleep.

_**Hope you guys liked**_

_**New OC yay**_

_**The main purpose of this story is to introduce my Spyro universe, so I can write future stories**_

_**My next one will hopefully be a adventure/comedy maybe**_

_**Review please **_

_**Guys also, if you want another way to contact me , just add me on Xbox live, but pm me first so know who u are GT: SolustheDragon**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	17. A plan and A first appearance

_**Hey guys**_

_**New chapter :D**_

_**I don't own Spyro; I do own my OC's Solus, Natura and Seek. Also, I will be introducing three new characters, But they will not be OC's. Confused, I will fill you in later.**_

_**Also, I am going to adjust my writing Style later on in this chapter, because these new characters are intended to be Comic Releif, and I might fail at being funny, so tell me what you will be explained at the end. **_

_**And most importantly of all...**_

_**Enjoy**_

_To the far west of Warfang, in a place known as the western desert._

A large group of Malefor's army trekked across the desert, Grublins, Wyverns, and a few Trolls and Assassins. They wandered around aimlessly, without Malefor to lead them, they had no direction, no purpose other than to cause pain and suffering to those unfortunate enough to run into them. They were a large force, and they were guarding a large crystal that they had greedily taken from a cave. Little did they know that the dragons were planning on getting this crystal, and they would soon have to fight to keep it.

_Back in Warfang_

As Solus slept, Natura simply watched, Content with just watching his rising and falling chest, how he Twitched and moved around every now and then, She sat there for quite a while before Terrador came in.

He sat down. "How is Solus," He asked

"He is fine now, He was shocked by crowd and the cheering yesterday" Natura told her father.

"That is good to hear, how was the valley?" Terrador asked

"It was great, I love spending time with my love. We also found some money, and Solus shared it out." Natura said, smiling at she thought of the past day

"I am glad you had a good time, but when Solus wakes up, I need all of you present in the kitchen, I have something to ask of you all" Terrador instructed

Natura nodded, and lay back down on Solus. She waited for him to wake up.

_30 minutes later_

As Solus opened his eyes, he saw Natura lying on him, awake. "Morning Natura" Solus said, licking her on the face.

"Morning Solus" Natura replied, licking him back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you" Solus replied gratefully

"Terrador said we should go and see him when you woke, let's go" Natura said, hopping of Solus

Solus nodded and got up as well. They headed to the kitchen to find that Spyro and Cynder had just arrived "Morning guys, Morning Terrador" Solus greeted them all.

"Good morning you two, get something to eat, I have much to tell you" Terrador told them.

"Ok, you wait here Natura, I will go and get something" Solus told her, and she nodded and got up on the table. Solus arrived back with a hunk of meat big enough for the both of them. "Ok Terrador, what is on your mind?"

"While you four have been gone, I have been researching in the library, hoping to find a way to repopulate the city with a thriving dragon population." Terrador said, noticing Cynder looked a little sad because she knew that she had killed a lot of innocent dragons "Don't worry Cynder, we still do not blame you. But I have found a way to bring them all back, and I need you four to help get to it." Terrador told the young dragons

Cynder's face lit up, and she said "If it means bringing back the dragons I killed, you can count me in straight away," She said

"And if Cynder is going , so am I" Spyro announced

"And don't think you are leaving us behind "Solus and Natura said together

"I am glad you agree, but I have not finished, the remainder of Malefor's army resides by the solution, and it is not a small number either. The solution is known as the Crystal of Salvation, and when the four of you reach it, the innocent that were lost to the war, sadly it will not bring back those lost in battle, the crystal does not work that way. I would send you out to get it now, but Neither Solus or Natura have ha any real battle experience."

"But Solus fought when he saved me "Natura protested

"Yes, but that was purely on instinct" Solus corrected

Terrador nodded and continued "I shall teach you how to fight using your element, and after all the training is done, I will teach you how to work as a team. After That I shall put you in a match against Spyro and Cynder, to see how you have progressed. The fact that you two have fallen for each other should help a lot in the teamwork."Solus and Natura looked at each other in a loving way, and then turned and nodded to Terrador

"When do we start?" They asked together

"This time tomorrow, today enjoy the city, and use the money you have found." Terrador said smiling and he added on the end "And try not to get into any trouble ok."

The four of them nodded, and ran out the door, planning to get the most out of the day

"I am going to the market, you guys want to come?" Solus asked

"We would love to, but we were going to the park" Spyro said, and he and Cynder flew off

"Ok, you coming Natura?" Solus asked

Natura nodded and the two kissed. "We can't seem to settle down can we?"

Solus chuckled "What would the fun in that be, common, the stalls will just be opening." He said as they took off towards the market.

Natura flew after him and they soon arrived."What do you think we should look for?" Natura asked

"Well, we could look for some armour; we will need it in the battle." Solus said

"Ok it's settled then, let's go."

_Meanwhile, Back in the Western desert._

_(Warning, next part may contain bad Language)_

A large portal opened above the vast expanse of the desert, And three Dragons spewed out of it, but these three were no ordinary dragons, As the Tallest one came to he spoke

"Shit, Will. I told you not to cross those two wires." He spoke, and scratched his head. Something didn't feel right; he turned to talk to his friend Will. But when he looked he saw a dragon he screamed in surprise

"What is it Bryce, "The dragon said alerted to his friend scream, and as he turned around and saw Bryce and he to screamed in Surprise.

The two darted behind separate bits of cover, "Is that you Will?" Bryce asked sticking his head around the corner, looking for the dragons that he saw a second earlier.

"Yeah, it's me. What the fuck happened to you? You are a dragon?" Will asked

"I dunno, but so are you, hey where is Aaron?" Bryce asked

They stepped out of cover, and greeted each other with a smile; they both knew it was their friend. They then noticed a bit to their right, was another dragon, he was sleeping.

"Only Aaron would sleep now, that's got to be him. Will and Bryce walked up to the sleeping dragon and poked him.

"Wah...five more minutes" Aaron said

"Aaron, get up now" Bryce ordered

"Why should I listen to you, you are not the leader" Aaron protested

"Aaron, listen closely, I will say it slow so you can understand. YOU ARE A DRAGON!" Bryce yelled

Aaron got up and running to the lake in the middle of the Oasis they had woken up in and when he saw his reflection, he took a deep breath in, and Will and Bryce covered their ears.

_Meanwhile in Warfang_

Terrador was sitting out on the Balcony, looking at the Sunset, enjoying the peace. Until he heard something in the distance.

"FFFFFFFFFFF..." The noise was getting closer

"Hmm, what is that noise" Terrador wondered it was getting closer and louder

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF..." The noise said

"Oh dear lord" Terrador said, he turned around to the crowd behind him "Cover your ears now" He boomed the crowd obliged.

"FFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" The noise said, and everybody heard it, even though their ears were covered.

It continued for about another 10 seconds, and then it stopped.

"By the ancestors name what was that." Terrador said, his head was still ringing.

_Back at the Oasis._

Bryce and Will were unconscious, and Aaron just soot there. "OK, that was a lot louder than I thought it would be. No more Swearing for now. "Aaron told himself. He walked over to Bryce and Will and shook them awake.

"Aaron, never do that again" Bryce said, his ears still ringing. "OK guys settle down"

Aaron nodded, He would usually crack a joke at this point, but he decided not to because of the weirdness of the situation.

Will was next to speak "OK, what were we doing before we ended up here?" He asked.

"Well, you were both over my house, and we were playing Spyro Dotd" Bryce said thinking as he recapped the steps that led them here "Then the power went out, we went to the back of the Xbox, to see what happened, Will started playing around with the wires, and the there was a purple explosion, and Wallah! We were here"

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me!" Will started "You mean we are in Spyro's universe!" He fainted.

Bryce then thought about this, and then he fainted too.

Aaron, not wanting to be left out, hit himself over the head, and fell unconscious too.

_Back in Warfang._

Solus and Natura were heading home, having brought a set of armour each. Solus had gone for a Red and white armour set, while Natura had opted for a Green and Blue set. They had more than enough money for them, and they decided to head home afterwards. On the way, They had heard the loud noise that had rattled their ears.

When they arrived home, They simply went up to their room and lie down.

"Sleep well my love "Natura told Solus, but he had already fallen asleep, she laughed to herself a lay down herself

_To be continued_

_**Hey guys**_

_**Hope my change of writing didn't come as to much of a shock**_

_**The three new characters**_

_**Bryce: Me **_

_**Will: My friend**_

_**Aaron: My other friend**_

_**I will describe their Dragon appearance next chapter**_

_**I intend to write like that whenever it is Bryce , Will and Aaron, cause that is how we talk in real life**_

_**Tell me if I did ok**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	18. Training begins

_**Hey guys**_

_**I will be writing in my normal way when it is the Dragons from the Video games, Solus and Natura**_

_**My writing for Bryce, Will and Aaron will be the same as last chap, but they will gradually become more and more like The dragons writing when the clam down about their situation, and most of the swearing will disappear gradually. And yes , they will eventually meet.**_

_**Also, assume that the version of me in this story is not writing this fan fiction, as to avoid confusion later on.**_

_**Kk, now that that is cleared up.**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own Solus, Natura and Seek. I own Bryce (Duh, of course I own myself) and Aaron and Will belong to themself**_

_**And last of all**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_In Warfang._

As the sun rose on a new day, the first beams of light shone through the window of Solus and Natura, and the rays of light hit Their scales, Waking them both up.

"Morning my love" Solus said to Natura, kissing her on the head and getting up

"Morning Solus" Natura said. "We have to go to Terrador today don't we"

"Yeah, I am planning to ask him what that sound was yesterday, It sure sounded angry" Solus told her

"All right, let's go down and have some breakfast, we will need the energy today." Natura said.

Solus nodded and they headed downstairs, and saw Spyro and Cynder already eating, the smiled as Solus and Natura came in

"We are helping with your training today" Spyro said as he devoured a deer leg. Cynder nodded in conformation.

"Hey guys, you heard the giant noise yesterday right?" Solus asked

"Yeah, sadly we have no idea what it was either" Cynder answered.

"Oh, well, we should go and find Terrador once we are done eating" Solus said as he dragged a hunk of meat over for him and Natura

_Back at the western desert._

Bryce was still asleep, But Aaron and will had already gotten up, they were arguing, and this awoke Bryce. _Ah, it must have been a dream. Aaron and Will are back to fighting the way they usually do ._Bryce thought as he opened his eyes. He looked at the water, hoping to see that he was human again, but he saw a dragon in the Reflection. _Ah, crap. Now what am I gonna do. _He thought to himself. He took a closer look at his appearance. He was a light shade of blue, with white wings, and many white ice shaped horns, 15 to be exact. He had the same eyes he had when he was a human, and his muzzle was similar to Cyril the ice guardians, but much younger. His tail blade was very fin like.

"Ah, so I am an Ice dragon, I wonder what the other two are arguing about" Bryce said.

As he walked over he heard something along the lines of "Halo is way better than COD" Aaron said

"Yeah, says the person who got a K/D of 1 to 15!" Will retorted

Bryce stepped in to stop the arguing. "Not now guys, we have a much bigger problem than video games now. Now come over here." Bryce yelled. They walked over, and sat down. "Ok guys, it seems that we had an accident yesterday, and now we are stuck here. To help prevent suspicion, we will change our names for now." Bryce told them

"Why?" Will asked

"Because, Do Bryce, Will and Aaron sound like normal Dragon names to you?" Bryce answered.

"Ok, good point" Will said

"Ok, another thing, Aaron, no swearing anymore partly because dragons do not swear and also because I am sure you alerted half this world of our presence here" Bryce told his friend. "As for me, I am a ice dragon, and you shall now know me as" Bryce paused as he thought for a second "Tundra!" _**(A/N Sorry if I took someone else's name, but that is all I can think of. and if that is the case, I did not mean to copy)**_

Aaron and Will nodded, and Will stepped forward, "Ok Bry... I mean Tundra. What element am I."

Tundra studied him for a minute. He was an acid green dragon, he had some deadly looking fangs, which dripped with poison, and His tail blade was a simple sharp point. His underbelly was yellow, and had a skull and crossbones marking on it. His horns were shaped like his fangs jutted out the side of his head; His Muzzle looked a bit like Spyro's

"Ok, Will, you are a poison dragon, you can think up a name for yourself" Tundra told Will, who then walked over to the lake, and looked in.

"And me?" Aaron asked

Tundra studied Aaron. He was a deep red colour with orange underbelly, he had yellow horns, two on each side of his head, a flame like tail blade, a fire shaped Mohawk down the centre of his head, and the same cocky grin on his face that Aaron always had.

"That is easy, you are a fire dragon" Tundra remarked.

"Ok, I think will call myself Scorch" he said

Then Will walked up, "And I will be known as Venom" He said.

"Ok, Scorch and Venom, we shall stick to these names until we find our way back to the human world. Also, we should not tell anybody the truth unless we need to, ok" Tundra said "And try not to get on each other's nerves..."

"Yow!" Scorch yelled, a small stream of fire coming out of his mouth

"What is it?" Tundra asked

"Venom kicked me in the shin" Scorch replied, hopping on one foot holding his shin

Tundra just shook his head."Ok, we should stay here for a while, just have fun until I think up something to do"

The other two nodded, smiles on their faces, and they jumped into the lake.

Tundra watched as the two of them swam around _Maybe this won't be so bad after all_

_Back in Warfang_

The four young dragons had found Terrador, and they were following him to the training ground he had set up. When they arrived the four of them sat there , open mouthed

"You set this up in one day Terrador?" Spyro asked

He nodded and motioned me and Natura towards the middle of the ring, and we obeyed.

"Solus and Natura, you shall face off against each other to start of the training" Terrador announced

The two turned and nodded to each other in a way of saying "Good luck"

"Elemental attacks only, Natura's job is to dodge Solus's fear control to start off with, understood" Terrador boomed

"Yes Terrador" they said in unison,

"Begin"

_To e continued_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**The purpose of the humans will be revealed soon, they were introduced for a reason**_

_**Also, there will not be as much swearing on their part, because that was because of the initial shock.**_

_**They will meet up with the main characters, and after this story is finished, there will be a sequel. But next will be a Cynder base story. Kk :D**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the dragon signing out**_


	19. Tundra's Anguish

_**Hey guys**_

_**I am back again **_

_**Just loves anime: Yeah, don't worry, there will be action soon, blood and decapitation, and Guts flying everywhere! Muhahahahahaha! Uh, oops did I take it too far. : P. Yeah, it wont be as lovey dovey, because this story is a set up for further stories, and I needed to show that those two really loved each other, because that bond is needed later in the story. Helene, but u can t guess what it is :). Meh you probably can. But anyways, **_

_**Next chapter, The three humans are going to be called their dragon names from now on, until they decide to tell someone the truth .**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own all of My OC's**_

_**Enjoy**_

_In Warfang_

"Begin "Terrador roared, and Natura took flight, and Solus pursued her, charging up his element, he let it go, and a mass of red left his mouth, but Natura managed to barrel roll out of the way, this continued in for a few minutes, Natura always just evading in time, until Terrador ordered them to stop.

"Ok, now this time, you switch roles, Natura you chase, Solus, you evade, ok. Go!" He roared

This time Solus was out of the blocks like a rocket, but he constantly had to change course, because of the pillars of earth that shot up without warning, and eventually, Natura had managed to surround him, leaving him nowhere left to go. But Solus was not giving up that easily, he let loose a fear fury, and all of the rocks shattered, leaving Natura stunned with Solus's success.

"Enough, good work, both of you. Now I see that you can both get out of trouble, I need to teach you how to fight hand to hand. Terrador lead them over to an area full of ape dummies.

"I see they still have not upgraded" Spyro remarked

"Ok, Solus and Natura, watch me closely. They nodded and focused all of their attention on Terrador, who stepped up to the training dummies, and when he nodded and they surrounded they large Guardian, they circled him, ready to pounce when the guardian showed even the slightest lapse in concentration, But it never came, and the ape dummies became restless, and one of them lunged forward, Terrador twitched in reflex, and brought his tail swinging around, impaction on its midsection, slicing the hapless dummy in two. The rest of them suffered a similar fate. Less than thirty seconds later, all of the dummies were either sliced in half, or beaten to a pulp.

Terrador walked away from the mess, and the dummies came back to life and pulled themself back together. "You think you can take them together?" Terrador asked They nodded and ran into the middle of the dummies, and waited patiently for them to pull themself back together and get up "Remember no elemental attacks, and watch each other's backs"

"Good luck Natura" Solus told her

She nodded and a grin grew across her face "Let's teach them a lesson."

The dummies began to circle the two young dragons, like they did to Terrador before and they waited a good thirty seconds before they pounced. They launched at Natura, but she was quicker, And she powerfully bit into the culprit dummy's stomach, shaking it around and ripping out what would have been its guts therefore disabling it.

"Nice" Solus commented "Watch this" He jumped towards the nearest dummy, knocked it over and ripped it to shreds, leaving nothing but a pile of limbs

Just then a rather large dummy walked up to the tow dragons, and let loose a roar.

"You go high, I go low, ok" Solus ordered

"Yeah" Natura replied getting ready to jump.

They waited for it to get a bit closer, and when it looked as though it was ready to charge.

Solus let out a battle roar, the signal Natura had been waiting for and leaped forward knocking the dummy over. The rest of them fled, just like they would if their leader was killed. Solus and Natura hunted them down, one by one. And by the end of that, They were out of breath.

"Good work, you two are a very good team" Spyro commented

"Yes, I agree, but that is enough training for today, Tomorrow you will face off against Spyro and Cynder, until then get some rest" Terrador said

They nodded and headed back home, and soon fell asleep.

_Back at the western desert._

_It has been a long day_ Tundra thought, as he looked out to the stars, _I wonder what will happen tomorrow, _he sighed and launched a stream of ice into the air and caught it. He sat there for a while. _Why are we here, what happened, where are the others. _He thought as he looked at his friends, who were already sleeping. Scorch and Venom had worn themself out, looking at them; Tundra remembered all the good times they have had.

Thinking about this brought a smile to his face, and he finally managed to fall asleep.

_In the Chroniclers chamber (Again)_

Ignitus looked at the small dragon, I the middle of the desert; he knew why Tundra was brought here. Solus, Natura, Spyro and Cynder were going to be headed here soon, and these three were brought here to help them. But now that they were here, there was no going back to the human world, they were here forever. It pained Ignitus that he would have to tell them that, but he had no choice. He sighed as he summoned Tundra to his chamber.

Tundra found himself in a familiar place; _ah I was hoping that I would see Ignitus._ He thought to himself, he knew his way around. _I knew video games would come in handy one day _He thought happily as he jumped from platform to platform, until he reached the large door. He knocked and it swung open.

Ignitus greeted him, "Ah, hello there Tundra" much to his surprise, Tundra did not seem shocked at being greeted by the huge dragon

"Hello Ignitus" Tundra replied cheerily

"How do you know my name?" Ignitus asked, now it was his turn to be shocked.

"Ah, ok let me ask you a question first, since you are the chronicler, I suppose you know what I am, huh" Tundra said.

"Yes, I know that you are human, and that your real name is Bryce. Your two friends Venom and Scorch and really Will and Aaron." Ignitus answered

"Well, I know your name, because in my world, Spyro, Cynder, all of you" Moving his paw to add emphasis, "Are famous"

Ignitus raised a eyebrow. "In what way are we famous?"

"You guys have your own video games, at least ten of them." Tundra replied

"Video games?" Ignitus asked.

"Ok, let me put it this way. All of Spyro's adventures, I have seen them, and played them. The last one was when he defeated Malefor" Tundra answered. "While I am on the point, why were I and my friends brought here"

"You were brought here to assist Spyro and his friends, to help them repopulate the dragon city." Ignitus explained.

"How?" Tundra asked

Ignitus explained everything that has happened up to this point.

"Ok, I will tell the other two when they wake up." Tundra said.

"I have one other thing to tell you. You will not be able to return to the human world." Ignitus said sadly as he lowered his head

"What, why!" Tundra cried

"Because you are here because you and your friends died in the explosion in the human world, and you were brought here to give you another chance." Ignitus explained.

Tears began welling up in Tundra's eyes "You mean I can't see my other friends and family ever again!" Tundra began crying, unable to hold the anguish in.

Ignitus continued, even though it was almost unbearable. "Technically, you three are dragons now, the same age as Spyro and Cynder. Some of your personal objects are hidden behind the trees at the oasis" Ignitus said, comforting the young dragon.

Tundra began to pull himself together, "How am I going to tell Scorch and Venom"

"I do not know, I am sorry. You must go now, tell only people you trust about your past and good luck Tundra" Ignitus said, as He faded away.

Tundra awoke to see his friends looking at him with concern.

"You ok? You were crying in your sleep." Venom asked

"Yeah, I am fine; I have a lot to tell you guys." Tundra replied

_To be continued..._

_**Hope you enjoyed, **_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	20. The truth, and The fight

_**Hey guys**_

_**New Chapter **_

_**A mostly Tundra and Friends based chapter, but Solus and Natura will fight Spyro and Cynder :D**_

_**Also, Solus can use the normal fear element along with his special one.**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own all of my OC's**_

_**Enjoy.**_

"Tell us what" Venom and Scorch asked together.

"I have told you guys about the chronicler, right?" Tundra asked

"Yeah, "Venom answered

"Well, I talked to him last night, and he told us why we are here" Tundra told his friends, he really was dreading having to tell them what was coming next. "And he told me how we got here"

"Ok, something tells me I am not going to like this" Scorch said

"Well, we are here because we need to help Spyro and Cynder" Tundra began

"That doesn't sound so bad" Venom said,

"I 'm not finished. And this might shock you" Tundra said, his friends preparing for a shock "We got here because in the human world we died" Tundra put his head down

"What!" Venom yelled, tears already forming in his eyes which were looking pleadingly into Tundra's. Tundra nodded his head.

Scorch did not cry, but he just stood there, moth open, unable to comprehend what he had just been told.

Tundra comforted Venom, and even Scorch went over to try and cheer up his friend, "Don't worry guys, in a way this is a fresh start, we are here from now on, but we will always have each other to watch our backs, " Tundra said, Venom and Scorch nodded. "Common guys, Ignitus said that some of our old stuff arrived with us"

The three of them walked around, looking for their stuff, they found it behind the trees.

They looked through their stuff, and were happy to find they each had the bandanna that every member of their friend group wore. Tundra's one was red, Venom's was yellow and Scorch's was blue. They each tied it around their necks. Some of the other stuff in Tundra's pile was a photo of his friends, when they had gone to the movies, his favourite books, and also a football, along with a bag to carry it in. He smiled, and started playing with the football._ This is all I need_ he thought happily.

Venom had a picture of their friends as well, some books and a Soccer ball, while Scorch had the same as Tundra. They all packed their stuff away and started playing with Tundra's football, as they did Tundra thought to him. _It will take some getting used to, but I am sure we can fit in here just fine_ He thought as he caught the ball on his muzzle, and knocked it over to Venom.

They continued this for most of the morning. They had fun, even though it was a bit more difficult with their new stature. At about midday, they stopped, and rested for a while.

_In Warfang._

Solus and Natura were heading back to the training grounds, fully armoured, and getting ready for their training fight against Spyro and Cynder. After this fight, they would be heading out to the western desert. So they had to make sure they were prepared. When they arrived, they saw Spyro and Cynder already waiting for them, wearing their armour as well. This time, there were many of the cities residents, eager to see the fight that would ensue.

Terrador noticed their arrival. "Ok, Solus and Natura, Spyro and Cynder. This is an elemental and melee match. They winner is the first to pin both of the other teams opponents down. Take your positions"

The dragons walked up to each other, and Spyro was the first to speak. "Good luck both of you, give us everything you have got."

Don't worry, we will." Replied Solus, he turned to Natura, "last night, I discovered I have another fear power, I can create a shield around either myself or you, but it leaves me vulnerable. So just let me know and I will try to protect you, ok"

She nodded and headed back to her corner.

Spyro turned to Cynder, "Keep your eye on Solus, he is sneaky, and a very agile flyer." Spyro warned her.

Terrador called out to the two pairs. "Are the combatants ready?"

"Yes" All four of them yelled in unison.

"Then, begin" Terrador boomed.

Spyro stared Solus down, but he blinked once, and he saw Solus disappear in a flash. _He is using Dragon time _Spyro thought to himself. he jumped up into the air , and less than a millisecond later, a black and red blur sped under where Spyro had been a second later, _Wow he is fast._

Solus had just missed Spyro, _Damn, almost got him._ He thought as he focused his attention on Cynder and Natura, Cynder was gracefully dodging the pillars of earth that were constantly appearing above the ground, but this brief distraction cost Solus, and he didn't see Spyro ram into him, and knock him out of dragon time.

Natura saw Solus get him, so she summoned up a curved bit of rock to shoot him up into the air, hopefully giving him time to recover. Terrador noticed this.

_Impressive_ He thought, as Spyro stood there, stunned at how his attack had not worked properly.

Solus gathered himself in midair, and saw that Cynder was preparing a shadow attack of Natura. _Oh, no you don't, _He thought as he dived down towards Natura, passing her and giving Cynder a full blast of his fear, she cringed for a second, and Natura took advantage of this distraction.

She pulled a chunk of earth out of the training ground, and bent it at her will. Wrapping it around Cynder and sending the rock towards the ground.

Spyro saw this and used his own earth power to send the rock hurtling back towards Natura; she was obviously surprised at this because she didn't move to avoid it. Spyro was waiting for it to make contact, but it shattered before it reached her. Spyro laughed, he should have known. Solus was back to using dragon time again, and had completely passed through the rock.

Cynder was tumbling towards the ground, and Spyro mad a desperate attempt to catch her, but to no avail, she hit the ground heavily. She tried to get up, but failed to do so. _It seems that these two are stronger than I thought_ Spyro thought to himself, _but this dragon is not done yet. _

Solus re appeared next to Natura.

"Thanks for that" She said, "But we still have Spyro to deal with.

"Ok, I am going back into dragon time, you distract him." Solus ordered.

Spyro saw them talking, and saw Solus disappear. _Two can play at that game_ He thought, as he engaged dragon time himself. He flew up to Natura who was trying in vain to hit him with earth pillars. One got really close and drew blood, Spyro winced in pain, but kept on fling, when he reached her, he used his ice power to create a snow vortex, therefore creating a vacuum, depriving Natura of air. She slowly began to descend to the ground. When Spyro was convinced she would not recover, he stopped the Vortex.

Natura dropped at an increased rate, and hit the ground hard.

Solus could hear Terrador announce that both of the Dragonesses were unable to continue, so he disengaged dragon time, and so did Spyro and they face each other in the middle of the ring. Spyro smiled

"Just you and me now Solus, you ready" Spyro teased

Solus could not help but laugh. "Ready as ever" Solus challenged, and Spyro charged, but Solus engaged his fear barrier, and simply knocked Spyro back.

Spyro watched the red barrier, waiting for the moment when it would disengage. Solus was charging it up so that it would emit a loud screech when it disengaged, and Spyro never saw it coming.

The crowd, Spyro, Terrador, Natura and Cynder all covered their ears. Spyro didn't even notice himself being pinned down by Solus.

When Terrador came back to his senses, he announced "Solus and Natura win!"

Spyro came to, and saw a smiling Solus, offering him a paw to help him up. Spyro accepted it.

"Good work, "Spyro congratulated.

"Thanks, common, let's go back to Terrador.

Terrador looked very proud. "That was a most impressive display, all of you" He beamed. "Tomorrow you set out to the western desert, and I am sure you will do fine, go and get some rest."

The crowd cheered as they left the arena.

Solus turned to his friends, "We have to do that again some time."

They were soon back at the house and fast asleep.

_To be continued_

_**Hope you liked **_

_**Two in one day :D I'm feeling happy**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	21. The Fight Really Begins

_**Hey guys,**_

_**New Chapter. Meeting of the two groups of heroes will occur soon.**_

_**Also, the humans can already use their abilities, because they were not born dragons, and those endless hours of playing Spyro helped as well XD**_

_**Keep the reviews rolling in**_

_**Enjoy: D**_

Tundra was lying down, after spending the morning playing with the football with his friends. They were resting under a tree.

"Hey Tundra" Venom said

"Yeah" Tundra said

"What do we do now?" asked

"Well, I say we go and help Spyro and Cynder, I mean, the reason we are alive is because we need to help them" Tundra said, looking at the sky.

Venom nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan"

Scorch got up. "Are we going to stick by these names from now on?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Tundra answered.

"So we going to leave soon then, I mean, they might already be heading out to find this, ahem" Scorch cleared his throat, and made "" with his fingers as he said "Crystal of Salvation"

"Yep, we leave tomorrow morning," Tundra said.

"You sure we can do this, I mean, Ignitus said the army was ten thousand strong." Venom asked Tundra.

"Yeah, were dragons now, we can probably hold our own without Spyro and Cynder, but if we work with them, it should be a breeze" Tundra said trying to reassure his friend. "And also, the soldiers are not as powerful if they don't have Malefor, they will probably spread out, making it easier."

Venom suddenly seemed to be happier, and smiled. "I am going to melt down some trees with my acid" He said happily as he ran over to the trees.

"Why?" Tundra and Scorch asked together.

"Sometimes you just have to destroy things, and also I need the practice using my element" Venom said just before he let loose a barrage of acid on the tree.

Tundra laughed. "You guys haven't changed one bit" He said as Scorch joined in, burning down the trees._ What can I practice on? _Tundra thought to himself, he noticed the lake, and smiled. He jumped into the air, flapped his wings, took off and flew above the lake. He then let loose his element and the lake became covered in ice, if this had been in the open desert, and not in the oasis, the ice would have melted quickly, so Tundra decided to make the best of the situation. He dived towards the lake, and smashed through the ice, enjoying the coldness of the water below.

By late afternoon, Scorch and Venom had decimated a lot of trees, and were heading back, and Tundra was still swimming in the icy cold water. When they all decided to stop, it was night time. The gathered around the fire, and Tundra's stomach rumbled.

"Oh, I just realised, we have not eaten since we got here, we need to go and get something" Tundra remarked.

"I saw some pineapples back there, you want to go and get them." Venom said realising he was hungry as well.

"And I will guard the fire!" Scorch said, obviously not wanting to move.

Tundra just smiled and flew off; Venom shook his head "Will you ever be not lazy?" He asked

"Probably not" Scorch replied

"Good, I would not have it any other way" he smiled as he took off after Tundra. Scorch laughed, and looked into the fire.

Venom flew for a couple of minutes before he got worried "Hey Tundra, where are you?"

He was then tackled to the ground, and began to struggle. "Hey, it's me "Tundra's voice barely rose above a whisper. "Be quiet, and follow me" He said as he got off Venom.

Venom followed quietly, even though he wanted to ask what was happening, he kept his mouth shut, and he followed closely for what seemed like hours before Tundra came to the edge of the oasis, and stepped aside do Venom could see clearly. He almost gasped, but he managed to hold it in.

Thousands of Malefors army were marching towards the oasis, and approaching fast, but what got his attention most of all was the huge red golem.

"Oh shit" Venom said quietly, He turned to Tundra. "I think we should leave, now." He said, almost in shock

"I agree, but first grab some pineapples; we will need them for food." Tundra said, surprisingly calmly. " I will go and tell Scorch, and get our stuff ready," Tundra took off, and Venom got to work collecting the pineapples.

When he arrived back at camp a few minutes later, Tundra and Scorch were all ready to go,

"Ok, let's move" Ordered Tundra, the three dragons flew off into the desert.

_Warfang, the next day._

Solus was sitting on the balcony of his room, staring out into the distance, thinking about all that had happened over the past week. He had gone from living the peaceful, but boring life by in his cave, to the busy, exciting life in the city, with his friends Spyro and Cynder, and His love, Natura. He smiled to himself _only I could have gotten myself into this_ he thought happily, _And now I am off to face an army of ten thousand strong_. He was surprised that the thought did not trouble him.

"Hey Solus," Came the familiar voice of Spyro, who landed on his balcony.

"Hey Spyro" He replied, still looking out to the city. He sighed "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Cynder and Natura are ready" Spyro replied

"We will be leaving when Cynder is ready" Corrected Natura as she came out to the balcony as well, and licked Solus on the face "Morning".

"Morning Natura" Solus said back

Ok, I am going to wake up Cynder, and we will set out soon," Spyro said as he took off, towards Cynder's balcony.

Solus and Natura lent on each other,

"You know, I get the feeling that something strange will happen on this adventure" Solus said,

"And why is that?" Natura asked,

"I dunno, but I just get the feeling." He said as Spyro approached with Cynder.

"Ok guys, time to go" Cynder said.

Solus and Natura quickly put their armour on, and took flight. Solus was right, something strange would happen

_Back in the western desert_

In another oasis, three dragons lay in waiting, but only the trained eye could see them, they had decided that today they would attempt some guerrilla tactics on Malefor's army, hoping to make the number's smaller for the major battle.

Tundra was lying down under a quickly put together camouflage blanket. He could see through, but the enemy could not see them. They approached slowly, none the wiser to the dragon's presence.

Scorch had positioned himself about five meters away, while venom was up a tree, ready to bomb them with acid when the time was right.

A large group of Grublins approached, easily twenty of them, with one elite Grublin brining up the rear. The elite's mask was white, indication only ice attacks would harm it. Tundra lifted up his camouflage and turned to Venom, he then signalled that he had the elite, and that Venom and Scorch should handle the weaker ones. Venom then relayed this message to Scorch, who nodded to signal that he was ready.

Venom gave the thumbs up, and Tundra nodded, waiting for the signal. Venom then charged up his acid, until it would grow no bigger, and he let it go. It went sailing through the air, and collided with one grublin, hitting his square in the face, but it was not over, the big ball of acid then split into smaller acid balls, covering the area. This single move had decimated nine of the enemy, and Scorch dove out of cover to help venom with the rest, Tundra saw the elite commanding the other forces, so he decided it was time for him to engage.

He dove out, knocking the elite of its feet, but it recovered quickly, sending dark magic from the end of the its weapon, barley missing Tundra, he swore as he dodged, and started firing ice shards like bullets towards his advisory, hitting it square on the face, it groaned as it was forced back, and took another shot at the dragon. It hit Tundra in the leg, and the dragon yelped in surprise as he dodged to avoid another one, he once again started pelting the elite with ice, this time knocking the mask off. Tundra took advantage of the elites momentary surprise buy gripping its neck, and slamming it into a nearby tree. Tundra heard the creatures neck snap with a satisfying 'Crack!' and he let go of it, throwing it to the side.

He turned around to see that Scorch and Venom had already finished their jobs, and had a few scratches, Tundra limped over to them

"Good work, now we wait for the others to arrive, and we will help Spyro and Cynder get to that crystal, ok" Tundra said, looking at his leg. It was just a bit burnt, nothing to serious. The other two nodded, the main reason they had practiced this was to make sure they could hold their own in a fight, so they could help.

_Somewhere near their position._

The four young dragons had been flying for a while now, and could see the massive army ahead of them.

"Oh, no" Spyro said

"What is it?" Cynder asked

"Remember that golem?"Spyro said

"Yeah," Cynder said

"I think that might be his friend, and he is holding the crystal we are after." Spyro said grimly. "And killing his friend earlier probably pissed him of.

Solus eyed the golem, it was huge, and Spyro was right, he was holding the crystal.

"Well there is only one way to get to it" Cynder said

"Let's take big boy over there down" Natura said as they accelerated towards the golem

_**To be continued**_

_**Hope u like**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	22. The Golem

_**Hey guys**_

_**Sorry bout the gap between updates, been busy with school**_

_**Anyways, I'm back: D**_

_**It's the weekend and I hope to have three chapters up , all going well,**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own my Oc's**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Back with Tundra Scorch and Venom._

The three young dragons were sleeping under a tree, resting after there earlier fight, and waiting for the Spyro and Cynder to arrive, Tundra's leg had burn marks where the elite enemy had hit him, and his leg was a bit wobbly, but otherwise he was fine. He was dreaming, about his human life, about the friends he probably would never see again.

He rolled over in his sleep, and fell of a small drop waking him up, he yelped in surprise, and got to his feet,

"Ouch, I just had to land on my leg didn't I "He said to himself as he limped towards the clearing, in order to keep a lookout for Malefor's army he jumped up into the air, and started looking around

_Meanwhile_

Spyro, Cynder, Solus and Natura were fast approaching the golem, taking out the unfortunate troops who managed to get hit by their elemental attacks, the golem had noticed them, and let loose an angry roar of defiance, turning to face them. He placed the crystal behind itself and got ready. This golem was less stupid than the previous one, and would not underestimate the dragons.

Tundra heard the golems roar and turned to face the direction, from which it had come, he then spotted a flash of purple in the distance, and smiled to himself. _Spyro_ he thought as he went to wake up the others

Spyro was the first to reach the golem, and had let loose a breath of convexity, hitting the golem, disorientating it, he yelled out to his comrades "Aim for the dark crystals on its body, that is the only way to kill it," He yelled as he got three "Affirmatives" yelled back at him

The golem took a wild swing at Spyro, barely missing him, Spyro reacted by launching a comet blast into its hand, and let loose a roar of pain,

Tundra landed next to where his friends were sleeping, he roared, almost by instinct, waking them both up. _It seems I am becoming more and more like a dragon_

"What is it Tundra?" Venom said sleepily

"Spyro and Cynder have arrived, we need to go and help." Tundra said, as he stretched his sore leg, making sure that it was ready "We need to leave as soon as possible."

Natura was launching earth missiles at the golem, which seemed to have minimal effect, so she decided to fly in close, to attack the crystals, she found Solus had was attacking the crystal on his head, so she decided to try and disable its hand, she caught a glimpse of Cynder trying to poison its eyes, making it easier to kill,

But the golem was fighting back viciously, swiping at the dragons, forcing them to take evasive action, and often breathing fire at Cynder, barely missing her, and costing her ground.

Natura lost concentration for a minute, and was almost taken out by a bow fired from one of the ground forces below,

Tundra, Venom and Scorch were heading towards the battle, they had reached the first of the ground forces, and had engaged.

Though this was not the full force of the army, there was at least one thousand travelling with the golem, and Tundra had decided that they should take the ground forces out for the dragons.

Solus noticed the other three, and called out. "Hey guys, we have some unidentified dragons attacking ground forces,"

"Usually I would wonder who they are, but right now we have to focus on the golem, and accept the help.

Solus nodded as he continued to attack the golem, and it struggled under the combined onslaught.

Tundra called out to his friends, "I have a way of taking out these guys quickly, Venom , you flank right, Scorch, you left, and when I give the word, you unleash your fury attack, ok" He ordered

"Yes sir" Scorch and Venom replied in unison, flying off to their direction

Natura had flow away from the golem, catching her breath as she watched the other three unidentified dragons, they split up, and the ice dragon yelled out "Now!" they all glowed bright as their fury energy built up,

Spyro watched in awe as the three other dragons released their furies.

The Ice dragon froze half of the battlefield, along with a third of the enemies, the Poison dragon sent plumes of acid out of his mouth, creating a tidal wave, incinerating more of the enemy. The fire dragon's fury was a rapidly growing ball of fire, incinerating the rest of the enemy, leaving only the golem and their goal, the golem seemed almost impressed at the dragons ability to wipe out the army, and what passed for a smile etched across its face, and he took a swipe at Solus and Natura, who were distracted. Natura managed to dodge in time, but Solus was not so lucky, he was hit head on with the golem's huge hand, and plummeted towards the earth,

Tundra saw Solus, and called out to Venom, who was the closest, "Venom, get the black one, before he hits the ground"

Venom nodded, he was by far the fastest out of the three of them, and had Solus on his back , and was heading down to take Solus to safety,

Tundra turned to Scorch, "We need to help them take out the golem, follow me" He ordered.

"Alright, let's go" Scorch replied.

Spyro saw the Poison dragon save Solus and the other two flying towards him, he nodded thanks to them and they smiled as they zoomed past him, straight to the golem where Natura and Cynder were attacking its hands.

Cynder looked up to see the two new dragons distracting the golem, so Cynder took advantage of this by launching her convexity on the golems had, it winced in pain, before the hand was completely removed,

Solus woke up, to see the Poison dragon dragging him to safety. He let out a groan as pain returned to his body, he had taken quite a hit back there,

"Don't move" The dragon said "I am taking you over there, you took quite hit"

Solus was still dazed "Who are you"

"You can call me Venom" The dragon replied.

"I am Solus" He said weakly before dipping back into unconsciousness.

The golem was nearly beaten, Tundra could tell, he let loose another ice blast on its head, where the final crystal was. He dived towards it, ice gathering around him, and hit it straight on.

The golem, let out a cry, before it wobbled and fell to the ground.

Tundra flew over to Spyro "I am sure you are wondering who we are, but first lets go and get your friend" He said

Spyro suddenly had a number of questions he wanted to ask, but he knew Solus should come first, he motioned to Natura and Cynder, and they flew to the ground

_**:D, this story is not over yet**_

_**Still lots more chaps**_

_**And then there will be a sequel**_

_**R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon, signing out**_


	23. Return of the Dragons

_**Hey guys**_

_**New chapter, enough said**_

_**I do not own Spyro, I do own my OC's**_

_**Enjoy.**_

As Spyro flew down towards the clearing, a million questions flew around in his head, but his concern for Solus kept his mouth shut, he eyed the ice dragon, he reminded him little of Cyril, he wondered how he knew how to use his fury as well as had had, but question could wait, he thought to himself as he saw Solus's condition.

The poison dragon, which had caught Solus, was tending to his injury; rather well actually, he was wrapping a strange material around his leg, and had given him something to eat.

Natura landed and ran over to Solus, and hugged him; she turned to the Poison dragon. "Will he be ok?" she asked

"Yes, he is fine, I gave him some painkillers" Venom replied

"Some what?" Natura asked

"I gave some medicine to ease the pain" Venom replied

"I am fine Natura, trust me" Solus said as he looked reassuringly into her eyes.

"All right, I believe you" She said kissing him on the head, and he tried to get up, a little shakily. He gave up and lay back down

Tundra called Venom and Scorch over, "You guys ok if I tell them the truth?" Tundra asked his friends.

"Fine by me" Venom answered. Scorch nodded as he ate a pineapple.

Tundra turned around, and saw Spyro and Cynder had joined Solus and Natura, discussing something. Tundra already knew what they were talking about, so he decided that now was the best time to tell them, he walked over, motioning his friends to follow him.

"Guys, I know you are wondering who we are, and why we are here," Tundra said.

This got the others attention, Spyro was the first to speak. "Yeah we are, I mean, we are grateful for your help back there, but we were not expecting to see any dragons"

"Yeah, we are kind of new here" Venom said,

"Ok, you are probably going to find this hard to believe, but first let us introduce ourselves. I am Tundra. "Tundra said

"And I am Venom and this is Scorch" Venom said, pointing to Scorch as he waved and smiled.

Tundra continued, "And we arrived in the dragon realms only a few days ago"

"What do you mean by arrived?" Solus asked, trying to pull himself up again, this time succeeding

"I mean we were not dragons until we got here, we come from a place known as the Human world earth." Tundra explained

Spyro and the other recoiled back in shock, "You came from another world!" Spyro yelled

"Yeah, we were humans, but we were killed in an accident, and we were turned into dragons to be given another chance at life, because we were only fifteen years old." Venom said

"I met with Ignitus in a dream, and he explained everything to me" Tundra said. "We know all about you guys, even before we met Ignitus."

"How?" Cynder asked

"Because in our world, you guys are famous, we know about all that has happened, Malefor, the guardians, everything." Scorch explained

"You even have your own video games, Tundra is addicted to them" Venom said, pointing at the ice dragon

"What is a video game?" Solus asked

Tundra, Venom and Scorch decided that they would explain all about earths advanced technology, and about video games.

Tundra had just finished talking about telephones. They other dragons were listening intently, they had never heard of such things.

"You mean you can talk to other people across the world, whenever you want" Cynder said

"Yep" Tundra said

Spyro just realised something "Hey guys, what were you names in the human world, we forgot to ask." Spyro said

"Uh, ok. Our human names are Bryce, Will and Aaron. I think we should stick to our new names, they sound more dragons like." Tundra said

"Yeah probably, should probably be heading back to Warfang" Solus said

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tundra said

"Oh yeah, the crystal, so we can bring all of the dragons back to life" Spyro said "We should go to it now" he said as he took off towards it, the rest of them following.

They landed back at the crystal, Spyro looked at it "How do you think it works" He asked

"All four of you touch it at once, that should work" Tundra said, They four of them did, and it glowed a bright white, they stood back, Spyro shielding Cynder with his wings, and Solus doing the same for Natura. The others just covered their own eyes, when the light vanished; thousands of dragons lay out before then, the seven of them gasped, and looked at the beautiful sight, most of the dragons were young adults, a few teenagers like they were, and many small dragons, lay next to their parents.

Cynder's eyes filled with tears of happiness, feeling that all she had done was now reversed, Spyro embraced her, Solus and Natura, stared out on the dragons, while Tundra, Venom and Scorch just smiled, happy that there were dragons all around again.

"How many do you think there are?" Tundra asked Venom

"I say at least five thousand; do you think Warfang will have enough room for them all?" Venom replied

Yeah, it should, we should wait for them to wake up I guess." Tundra replied. Many of the dragons began to stir, disorientated the after all, had died, and were brought back to life.

"Natura, raise some earth to make a platform for us" Spyro ordered.

"Yes sir." Natura replied, as a large Colum of earth shot up, getting the dragons that were awake attention. The seven young dragons all flew up and landed on this platform, and Spyro roared to got all of the dragons attention.

"Dragons of all ages, you have been brought back to life by the power of the ancestors, and I bring you good news, the war is over, peace is restored, and the dark master is defeated. I am Spyro, and I was sent with my friends to bring you back to Warfang, to enjoy life without war and death." Spyro yelled, the crowd erupted in cheers, families hugging each other, Dragons talking to friends that had been killed before their very eyes.

The seven young dragons smiled, as the crowd silenced, and turned to Spyro for guidance, he was the purple dragon after all. "We leave for Warfang straight away, and we should reach there by nightfall" Spyro turned to Natura. "You are the quickest, go ahead and warn the guardians that we are coming, with about five thousand dragons. Solus, you take the rear to make sure that nobody falls behind, me and Cynder will lead. You three, help out anybody that needs help.

After a chorus of Yes Sirs, the dragons flew off to do their jobs, and Spyro called out to the crowd. "Let's move!"

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**I will be starting a new story befor this one is updated, but the will be at least one update a week as always**_

_**Anyway, R&R plz**_

_**Solus the Dragon signing out**_


	24. Last chapter

_**Hey guys**_

_**Last chapter of the forgotten dragon**_

_**But there will be a sequel after Cynder's Legacy is completed**_

_**Also, thank you to all of my reviewers, Ganet the dragon, Richer 1992, Just loves anime, Guardian 117, Flame-wiz17, and of course KOH. Thanks for all your reviews, and keep up the good work on your storeys: D**_

_**And for the big finale, yes Richer 1992, there will be a party: D**_

_**I do not own Spyro; I do own my OC's**_

_**So enjoy the last chapter, and Party on!**_

As the resurrected dragons took flight, had already disappeared beyond the horizon, And Spyro lead the group, Cynder by his side, her face the definition of happiness, Glad that her destruction had been undone, and she could live in peace with Spyro.

Solus brought up the rear of the group, smiling, happy that the dragons were back, he laughed as a youngster was pestering his parents, flying circles around their heads, and were trying in vain to catch it and calm it down. He started looking through the crowd.

Tundra, Venom and Scorch were keeping a close eye out for anybody who needed help, and to help Solus as well. Tundra could barely control his excitement, he was going to finally see the dragon city, and he was going to start his new life, and his friends were starting one to. He smiled as he saw two teenage dragons arguing amongst themself, and Tundra could tell that they were rivals, they constantly tried to fly faster than the other. Tundra laughed, they reminded him of Scorch and Venom.

They were about halfway there.

Natura had soared at her top peed for about 2 hours now, and the city walls were within sight, she saw several figures , three of which she recognised as the guardians, and one cheetah she supposed was hunter.

She figured that she was about an hour or two ahead of the others and the dragons with them; she sped towards the city as fast as she could.

_In Warfang_

Terrador noticed a figure approaching the city with great speed, and squinted to get a better look; he did not need to however, because the figure was approaching fast. "Natura" He said proudly as she sped towards him.

Volteer spoke up. "The speed at which she moves is absolutely astronomical, perhaps it is because o the way her body is streamlined, or perhaps her wings..." Volteer started rambling on, like he normally did.

Terrador sighed as his daughter zoomed over him, flapped her wings in the opposite direction, and landed next to him. She was panting and out of breath.

"Natura, are you all right?" Terrador asked.

"Yeah I am fine, I just made the journey from the western desert in three hours, I am just a little whinged." She replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Where are the others?" Cyril asked

"They are far behind, with a total of five thousand dragons!" Natura said as she smiled, and calmed herself down.

Terrador looked shocked ,"Five thousand! That is a lot more than I expected, no matter we will just have to make more room" he said, tears of happiness streaming down his face, the dragon race was saved, and the young dragons were saved.

Natura looked down in the main square, banners and stalls were set up everywhere. "What is all of this for?" she asked

Terrador turned around and said "We are holding a party, for you and the new arrivals." Terrador replied with a smile.

Natura remembered something; she had to tell her father about the three new dragons that they had found. "Hey dad, we also met three new dragons on the way there, but there is something I have to tell you about them before they arrive." Natura said,

Terrador nodded in a way of saying, I am listening. Natura then explained about Tundra, Venom and Scorch.

_Several hours later._

The large group of dragons had arrived at the city walls, and had gathered in the courtyard, Terrador was getting ready to address the large group, when Spyro, Cynder and Solus landed next to him and Natura. Natura nuzzled Solus when he walked over to her. Terrador turned to Spyro and Cynder.

"All of you have done a fine job; you have saved the race of dragons, and ensured our future as a species." Terrador boomed loudly.

"It wasn't just us, we met three others along the way, we wouldn't be here if it were not for them." Spyro replied.

"Ah yes, the humans" Terrador said, looking through the crowd hoping to spot them.

A voice called out from behind. "Ex- humans actually" Tundra corrected, flanked by Scorch and Venom, as they flew down band landed in front of the guardians.

"You three have my thanks, for helping with this mission, and saving these young dragon lives. It is a rather unusual predicament you find yourselves in though" Terrador said

"Yeah, we cannot get back to the human world, Ignitus himself told me that" Tundra replied.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us at the guardian's house, we still have three extra rooms, it's the least we can do" Cyril said, his usual obnoxiousness gone.

"Really?" Tundra asked, literally jumping out of his skin n excitement.

"Yes, really" Cyril responded, Volteer band Terrador nodded as well.

"Booyeah!" Venom yelled as he jumped in the air.

"Boo-what" Spyro asked

"It is just a human saying. Also, me Scorch and Venom have something planned for the party, and we have to go and get it ready." Tundra said, as he flew off with the others

Terrador turned to the other dragons, and addressed them "My old friends, it is good to have you back, alive and well. I welcome you back to Warfang, where temporary accommodation has been set up, until we can move you into the many vacant houses" Terrador finished and Volteer took over

"As you know, the war is over, and we owe all of our thanks to these young dragons" Volteer said as he gestured to them. "This is Spyro, the rare purple dragon. You may also recognise his companion, the Former terror of the skies, and now a ally, Cynder" The crowd murmured at Cynder's name, but decided that she could be trusted for now, as they could see that she was no longer the terrifying huge dragon she once was. The crowd nodded in Cynder's direction, as a way of saying 'I trust you for now'.

Now Cyril took over "And the other two are Solus and Natura, recent additions to the dragon community, they have been hidden away for almost fifteen years, and have been found" Cyril finished, and the crowd erupted into three cheers for the dragons. When they had stopped, Terrador continued

"Now that you have returned, the dragon community can rebuild after the war, and to celebrate this, we have organised a party" Terrador said "So go out there and enjoy yourself, everything is free."

The dragons took off towards the party, to enjoy themself.

_Several hour later (Things may get a little crazy here, so just bear with me)_

The party still continued, and Terrador, Volteer and Cyril were watching it with pride, peace was restored, and the world could continue on like it did before Malefor. They saw Tundra Scorch and Venom fly down towards them.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Volteer asked "And what are you holding" He said as he noticed the instrument behind his back.

"You will see in a minute, have you guys got a stage or something we can use?" Tundra asked

"Yeah you can go on that balcony over there." Terrador replied, curious at what the dragons had prepared.

They flew up to the balcony, and pulled the instruments out. They were guitars.

Tundra turned to his friends, "You ready, our better reflexes should allow me to do this, and you two do what you have to." He said as he smiled.

"Can I get everybody's attention; we have prepared something for you." Tundra yelled.

The crowd turned around, looking at the dragons, Tundra was going to play lead guitarist, Venom on Vocals and Scorch as base. Tundra played the first note

_Through the fire and The Flames (It just seemed appropriate. Also I thought a songfic to finish the story would be appropriate: D. Rock on Dragon force)_

**Tundra starts the Solo at the start of the song**

_On a cold winter morning in a time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright_

_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

**The crowd stared up in astonishment**

_Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores_

_On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go_

_In fire and pain now once again we know_

**The Guardians , Spyro Cynder, Solus and Natura start singing along**

_So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

**More dragons join in**

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

**The whole crowd is either singing or dancing along**

_As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky_

_They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes_

_Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart_

_We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars_

**Crowd continues to dance and Sing. Spyro , Cynder , Solus and Natura join the other of the stage.**

_In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

_And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation now the time has come_

_Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!_

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

_We fought so hard now can we understand_

_I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_

_For freedom of every man_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

_(End Songfic, sorry if you thought it was unnecessary, I just thought it was: p)_

After they had finished playing the whole crowd erupted into a cheer, and the other dragons turn to Tundra Scorch and Venom, who are lying down, completely out of breath after that song.

"What was that!" Spyro asked.

"That was a little bit of humanity we brought to the dragon realms" Tundra replied, his guitar was made of ice, and the friction that the song had produced had melted it.

"Something tells me that there is still a lot of unexpected surprises about you three" Solus chuckled to himself.

"Yeah you bet" Tundra, Venom and Scorch said together, as the collapsed on the floor, asleep.

The others laughed, and carried them towards the guardian's house, the crowd cheered when they saw the three other dragons.

Terrador watched them, and laughed to himself. He knew that there would be much misadventure that the three new dragons would have, and frankly he couldn't wait to see what happened.

_**Yay first story finished**_

_**Yeah, I love that song**_

_**Anyway R&R plz**_

_**And keep an eye out for my new story, Cynder's Legacy, and eventually there will be a sequel to this :D**_

_**Until next time, peace out, and keep on writing**_

_**Solus the Dragon, signing out**_


	25. AN

_**A/N Hey guys, just here for an update for the sequel to this story, it will be starting as soon as my fellow writer, liquid boss's story is finished. It is sort of a continuation of mine, and has my characters, but in a different story line in it.**_

_**Why am I telling you this? Because the sequel will follow on from this story, and id you want to understand it, you will have to read his story**_

_**Peace out :P Solus the Dragon**_


End file.
